Pokemon: The Revenge of Ash
by The Electric Dragon Rider
Summary: When his closest friends turn their backs on him, telling him he can't achieve his dream he disappears to train with only his family he can trust knowing his location. 4 years later the Tournament of Legends comes up and the traitors get a HUGE surprise. Follow Ash and his new friends as they all try to destroy to traitors in the Tournament of Legends.
1. Chapter 1 - Remembering & The Invitation

**Hello everyone, the Electric Dragon Rider here! And I'm back with my next fanfic story. This one will be the first of my Pokémon fanfics, and it's an Ash betrayal story. #sorrynotsorry ash. I'm not sure what shipping I'll make it, probably rayshipping, or maybe even no shipping, you decide. But one things for sure, NO POKESHIPPING! Sorry pokeshippers, but I'm not a fan of AshxMisty. My favorite ships are AshxMay, AshxDawn, and AshxCynthia. Hope you enjoy!**

 **-X- Time Skip**

 **"Pokémon attack"**

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Telepathy"_

 **My friend Zylus helped name my OC's, and he helped with the teams.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon (sadly), but my OC's that's all I own. Now time for The Revenge of Ash. P.S. There will be swearing, mostly in the first chapter, just a warning.**

* * *

A man with untamed raven black hair that hung to his shoulders stood on a cliff watching the sun rise. His eyes were a soft light blue, he wore a short-sleeved black shirt that showed off his muscled arms, dark blue jeans, and dark blue sneakers. "Hey bud," he said as the bushes behind him shook then revealed a small yellow mouse which climbed his way up the mans shoulder.

 _"You're thinking about that day again,"_ the mouse said through telepathy.

"Well I wasn't until you brought it up Pikachu," the man said looking at the mouse on his shoulder.

The mouse chuckled and scratched the back of his head, _"Sorry Ash."_ Ash scratches Pikachu under his chin, and stares back out to the sunrise. As he watches the colors fade across the sky as he thinks back to that day, the day he he got betrayed.

* * *

A 16-year old boy with wild raven black hair was walking down the path to his home town with his best friend upon his shoulder.

"Well, we're finally home Pikachu," Ash says looking at his partner with a mix of defeat, sadness, and excitement in his eyes.

 _"I can't wait to see everyone,"_ Pikachu says excited at the thought of seeing all his friends again, both Pokémon and human. Ash chuckles at his friend, all the sadness and defeat leaving his eyes.

"Hey buddy," Ash looks at his Pokémon with a grin, "I'll race ya."

 _"Try to keep up slowpoke!"_ Pikachu yells as he jumps from Ash's shoulder and races towards the professors.

"Hey," Ash yells out while laughing, "get back here cheater!"

 **-X- Arriving at the Professors Lab**

Ash runs up the steps of the porch to the lab panting trying to catch his breath, _"What took you so long?"_ the yellow mouse asks mockingly couriously. Ash stands up and sends a playful glare at Pikachu, "Let's go say hi."

Pikachu nods and leaps onto Ash's shoulder, together they walk into the lab, "Hello? Professor, are you here?" Ash calls out, hoping that Oak would be here.

"Ash my boy," Professor Oak walks around a corner and gives the trainer a hug, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great professor, just wanted to stop by and say hi to you and my Pokémon before I go see mom."

"Well, let me tell you, they've been very anxious since they found out your coming home."

Ash chuckles, "Sounds just like them."

They reach the door to the field, and Ash walks out and yells out loudly, "IM BACK!" Soon a rumbling sound is heard and a huge dust cloud appears quickly making its way towards him, Ash chuckles before he gets tackled by his beloved Pokémon.

 **-X- After hanging with his Pokémon for a couple minutes**

"Well have fun you guys!" Ash yells out as he makes his way towards his house while waving at his Pokémon who cheer and keep playing with each other.

"Man," Ash says scratching Pikachu chin, "I've sure missed them."

 _"Me too Ash, me too"_ Pikachu nods.

Ash and Pikachu reach the door and as soon as Ash opens it he is met with a bone crushing hug, "Mom… c-can't… breathe…" Ash manages to say.

"Sorry sweetie," A brown haired brown eyes women said, "I've just missed you honey."

Delia steps back aside and gestures Ash inside, "Your friends are here for you," she says leading Ash into a room where all his traveling companions were. Standing in the room Ash's closest friends. Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemot, Bonnie, and Serena all stood there smiling at him.

"Welcome home Ash," they all shouted in unison as they all ran forward and pulled him into a group hug.

Ash smiled as he hugged his friends back, "Thanks guys, you have no idea how much I missed you." All his friend complimented him on the Kalos league (even thought he didn't win).

"Ash!" Ash turned and saw a dark blue haired boy run out side before poking his head back through, "Come here, I want to show you something."

Ash chuckles at Max's excitement and followed him outside, "What did you want to show me Max?" Ash asked curious as to what the younger boy wanted to show him.

"This," he pulled a Pokéball out from his pocket and threw it up, "come on out!" Out came a small green lizard like creature, "Tree," it said looking at his trainer. "I got my starter Pokémon Ash!" Max said happily holding his first Pokémon.

Ash chuckled at the boy, "Congratulations Max, and you chose Treecko."

"Yup," Max said as he nodded his head, "I wanted to be like you, so I chose Treecko."

Ash smiled brightly at him, "Well thanks Max." Max smiled back at his idol.

"ASH!" Ash jerked forward and almost fell over, but managed to catch himself. Max looked behind him and saw a girl maybe a year or so younger than him hugging onto Ash's back. The girl had blonde hair which was pulled into a side pony tail by a big orange button clip, she had big blue eyes which were filled with happiness and excitement. She had a brown shirt, with a black ribbon on the collar line. She had a white skirt over black tights the stopped just above her knees, and pink shoes, with a yellow hand bag around her shoulder. Ash chuckles once he realizes who is on he s back, and starts to run and jump around wildly. The girl on his back giggles as she gets a piggy back ride from Ash.

"Alright," he says laughing as he stops in front of Max, "can you please get off."

"Awe," she fake pouts, "I was having fun."

Ash just chuckles and set her down, "Max this is the youngest of the people I traveled with through Kalos," Ash says introducing them, "Max this is Bonnie, Bonnie this is Max."

Bonnie sticks out her hand, "Nice to meet you Max," she says happily.

Max shakes her hand, "N-nice to meet you to Bonnie," Max nervously says, and this just causes her to giggle which in turn makes him blush.

"Well, why don't you guys get to know each other better," Ash says as he walks back into the house, "I'm going to go back inside." They nod and start talking about random things quickly becoming great friends.

 **-X- A few minutes earlier**

"Alright guys," a tan man with squinty eyes said to a group of people, "we need to get him to quit."

The group nodded, then a girl with short orange hair said, "And if he tries to get away, we use force if we have to."

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy, "That wasn't part of the plan," a blonde haired boy with glasses says. The orange hair girl sends him a hard glare, which causes him to gulp. The group knew, this was the new plan.

"He's coming," a honey blonde hair girl said quickly, she had been watching a certain raven hair trainer and saw him coming inside. Everyone quickly sat down and acted natural, well mostly.

 **-X- Present time**

"Hey guys," Ash said to his traveling companions as he came inside once more. They all put on fake smiles and all said something along the lines of hey, hi, and other things. But ash didn't notice the fake smiles but a certain yellow mouse on his shoulder had his suspicions, he didn't like the feeling he was getting from them.

"Ash," the squinty eyed man said seriously, "we need to talk to you."

"Ok," Ash says curiously, "what's up Brock?" Ash sits down and looks at all his friends, Pikachu continues to sit on Ash's shoulder cautiously eyeing the group.

"Ash," a brunette wearing a green bandanna says nervously, "we, um, well we, need to tell you, something."

Ash starts to get nervous seeing the way his friends are acting, "Come one May, you guys can tell me anything." All of his friends were really nervous, well all except one, a certain orange haired girl. "JUST SAY IT," she yells at the group startling everyone.

"Tell me what Misty," Ash asks slightly scared from her outburst.

"Ash," she starts sweetly but quickly chances her attitude, "You need to give up on your dream of being a Pokémon Master, it's not going to happen."

Ash stared at her in utter shock, "W-what? D-do you all feel this way?" All his friends nod their heads, at that moment Ash felt his heart breaking. Pikachu was furious, his cheeks were sparking, just waiting for a reason to fry them.

"Brock?" Ash asked hopefully his longest friend believed in him. "You've almost killed me so many time Ash," Brock said angrily. One by one each of his friends said hurtful things destroying his heart.

But when his childhood friend Serena said "I wish I never met you and traveled with you." Something inside of him broke, a darken face overcame him.

Pikachu was about to shock everyone when, "Stop Pikachu, I got this," he said darkly. He looked up and everyone was terrified, his eyes were no longer a warm auburn color, rather a stone cold blue color, and what really scared them was when he started laughing. "Heh, heheh," and he burst out laughing evilly.

In a dark voice he said quietly at first, "After everything I've done for you guys." The he started yelling his aura flaring to life, "AFTER EVERY GOD DAMN THING I DID FOR ALL OF YOU!" All his friend jumped at his outburst. Outside Max and Bonnie jumped when they heard a shout from inside, and ran to the house only to see Ash looking like he wanted to strangle the group who sat on the couches cowering at him.

"IVE RISKED MY LIFE SO MANY DAMN TIMES FOR YOU!" Ash shouted, and he started saying everything he did for them one by one. "BROCK, IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU'D BE STUCK IN THAT DAMN GYM OF YOURS WATCHING YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS. I HELPED YOU GET OUT OF THERE, I HELPED YOU BECOME THE BREEDER YOU ARE NOW," Brock cowered from Ash at his outburst. "AND MISTY, YOU WOULD STILL BE STUCK IN THAT WATER GYM, YOU WOULDN'T BE THE WATER TRAINER YOU ARE TODAY WITH OUT ME TAKING YOU OUT IN THE WORLD TO TRAVEL." Misty looked terrified. "TRACEY, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE MEET YOUR IDOL WITH OUT ME. YOU WOULDN'T HAVE MEET OAK WITH OUT ME ALLOWING YOU TO COME WITH ME." "MAY, YOU DIDN'T EVEN LIKE POKÉMON BEFORE I MEET YOU. YOU WOULDN'T BE A COORDINATOR WITHOUT ME, I TAUGHT YOU EVERYTHING YOU NOW." "DAWN, YOU WOULDN'T BE WHO YOU ARE WITH OUT ME. I MADE YOU BECOME THE COORDINATOR YOU ARE TODAY." "CILAN, YOU WOULD STILL BE IN YOUR GYM, AND YOU WOULDN'T HAVE THE CHANCE TO BECOME A BETTER CONNOISSEUR THAN YOU WERE." "IRIS, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN TO MEET THE LEGENDARY POKÉMON YOU MET. YOU WOULDN'T BE CLOSER TO YOUR DREAM." "CLEMONT, YOU WOULD STILL BE RUNNING FROM YOUR DAD, MAKING YOUR DAMN MACHINES WHICH NEVER WORK." "SERENA, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN TERRIFIED AS A CHILD IF I HADN'T HELPED YOU AT OAKS CAMP." "IVE RISKED MY LIFE TO SAVE ALL OF TOUR DAMN WORTHLESS LIVES, AND YOU HAVE ALL MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE."

Ash turns around to leave, when he hears a shaky voice, "A-ash?" Ash turns around and the sight he see breaks his heart, Max and Bonnie look terrified, and heartbroken.

"I'm sorry," he whispers loud enough for them to hear and takes off running.

"Ash!" Max and Bonnie yell and run after him.

The group got over their shock and ran outside, and saw Ash running down the road with Max and Bonnie chasing after him so they threw out their strongest Pokémon. Ash was halted when a row of Pokémon appeared before him.

A Steelix, Gyrados, Scizor, Blaziken, Piplup, Dragonite, Simisage, Luxray, and a Braixen all appeared at Ash, ready for their commands. "Hyper Beam/Flamethrower/Whirlpool/Hydro Pump/Solar Beam/Thunder," the traitors yelled to their Pokémon. Max and Bonnie's eyes widen in horror as they saw the line of Pokémon charge their attacks, Max grabs Bonnie and puts himself in front of her and bends over to protect her.

"NO!" Bonnie yells as the Pokémon shoot their attacks at Ash.

Just before the attacks reached their target they all combined into a giant ball of energy, and made contact throwing dust up into the air. When the dust cleared there was a crater and scorch marks on the ground, the traitors cheered, while Max stood there unable to react while Bonnie hugged him and cried into his shoulder. _'I, I can't believe it.'_ Max thought as he slowly came back to reality and tears slipped from his eyes, _'h-he's gone, Ash is g-gone.'_ He couldn't hold back anymore, the tears streamed down his face.

"No, no, no, no," Bonnie kept repeating that word over and over and she cried into Max's shoulder. Max and Bonnie just stood there, grieving their friend/idol/brother.

"Don't worry Bonnie, I'll continue his dream," Max said quietly hoping to calm the girl a bit.

"W-what do y-you mean," Bonnie asked looking up at him.

"I'm going to become the champion of Hoenn in his honor," he says with determination.

She smiles and hugs him, "Let's become great trainers just for him."

Max nods his head and with a face of determination, he yells, "May! I'm going home!"

"What ever," she calls back.

"I'm going with him," Bonnie yells to her brother.

"Ok, just don't get hurt," he yells not paying attention. While those two walk off to the port the traitors keep celebrating.

 **-X- Before the attack**

Ash kept running tears streaming down his face, _'I HATE THEM'_ he yelled in his thoughts. Then he bumped into something hard, and looked up and saw not only Brock's Steelix, but everyone elses strongest Pokémon. He eyes widen when he heard their trainers command to attack him, they all obeyed but not before giving him a look sympathetic look.

 _"I'm sorry Ash,"_ they all said before charging their attacks. He knew he couldn't escape, so he just sat their waiting for the impact,

"NO!" Ash turns around before the attack and sees Max, bent over a crying Bonnie trying to protect her.

He smiled, _'Take good care of her Max.'_ Ash thought as he looked back at the ball of energy that had formed in front of him.

A bright light blinded him and when he was able to see again, he and Pikachu sat in a giant white room. As he shakily stood up he got a better look at the room he was in. It was huge, it had arch doorways in different parts of the room.

Along the walls there were many paintings, each of them had different scenarios each involving different legendaries and surprisingly him and his so-called friends.

One had Mewtwo standing on one side of a battle field and on the other side stood mew, surrounding the battlefield were two of multiple Pokémon, and on one side had Brock, Misty, Nurse Joy, and other trainers all with a saddened look on their faces, and in the middle of the field lay a stone version of Ash, with Pikachu shocking him.

The next had the legendary bird trio firing at Lugia, who had Ash on his back and the Team Rocket trio handing from his leg.

The third had an Entei shooting attacks at a Charizard, on the Charizards back was Ash and Pikachu, in the background is a crystal building with a hole in the wall, and in that hole stood Delia, Misty, Brick, the Rocket trio, and Molly.

The fourth has a man in a machine with a tapped Celebi, and while the man had the legendary Ash, and friends were trying to stop him (sorry never saw this one).

The fifth was Ash sitting on a swing in the secret garden of Altomare, with Latias flying around the area, and Latios watching happily with Lorenzo and Bianca (haven't seen this own either).

The sixth had Max, Ash, May, and Brock, having a good time with Jirachi at a festive (haven't watched).

The seventh had Ash, Max, and Tory flying with two Deoxys and Rayquaza.

The eighth had Ash in his Sir Aaron outfit helping a Lucario pump aura into the Tree of Beginning, while May, Max, and Brock, fight off a goo that is invading everything in its path.

The ninth had Ash trying to put he crystals back into the pedestal in the Sea Temple, while May, Pikachu, and Manaphy are in a pod, and outside for the temple Brock, Max, and some others are waiting for the 4 to get out of the the temple from a sub.

In the tenth Ash, Dawn, and Brock were watching as Darkrai was trying to stop Palkia and Dialga from fighting.

The eleventh was split in half, one half had Dawn and Brock watch as Regigigas and a bunch of Mamoswines try to stop a glacier from crushing the graciadia (not sure how to spell it) flower field, and the other half had Ash, Shamin and Giratina trying to save the distortion world.

The twelveth had Ash, Dawn, and Brock, watch as Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga, try to stop Arceus from destroying the world while trying to get the Jewel of Life, and many more from Ash's journeys when he saved the world ash helped legendaries (sorry just so many to describe).

"I remember all of these," he said in awe as he stared at all the paintings.

 _"I'm glad you like them Chosen One,"_ a kind voice said from behind the Pokémon trainer.

When he turned around his eyes widen, "Arceus."

Arceus chuckles at Ash's reaction. _"Ash, I'm sorry for what your friends did to you,"_ Ash looks down with a darken and sadden face.

"It's okay Arceus, I just want to know why they did that though," Ash looks at Arceus hopefully, "can you tell me why they did that?"

 _"I'm sorry Chosen One,"_ Arceus gives him a sorrowful look, _"I cannot do that, I am unable to read minds. Plus I had no idea that they planned that."_

Ash looks down, "It's okay Arceus, but why did you bring us here?"

 _"Well, the other legendaries don't know about this incident,"_ Arceus started, _"and I'm pretty sure they don't want to believe it. So I brought you here to save you and Pikachu, and so you can tell them yourself."_

"Okay, I'll do it," Ash says with a fist pump.

Arceus nods and starts walking away, _"Follow me to the meeting hall."_

Ash nods and follows Arceus in a room that has a giant marble table, and surrounding the table are thrones of all shapes and sizes. Arceus walks to the one at the end of the table and sits down and sends out a telepathic message to all legendaries saying there's a meeting in the great hall. Ash walks over and stands next to Arceus' throne, "So when will they get here?" As soon as he asks that portals open above every throne and soon the legendaries of every region come through and sit on their respective thrones.

 _"Alright, what's the meaning of this meeting?"_ A white Pokémon with a long purple tail asked, crossing his arms leaning back in his throne.

A small pink feline like Pokémon smacks the with and purple one with its tail, _"Don't question Lady Arceus Mewtwo,"_ it says in a feminine voice.

 _"It's okay Mew,"_ Arceus responds, _"and as for you Mewtwo, I have called this meaning because our Chosen One has been attacked."_

All the legendaries first stare at the original one, then the meeting is turned into an uproar. _"I will personally destroy who ever hurt him."_ , _"Who would do that?"_ , _"They'll pay for this."_ , are many of the things the legendaries shout, outraged by the news.

 _"Everyone calm down,"_ Arceus shouts slamming her hooves?, down on the table.

 _"Lady Arceus,"_ a small white and red jet-like dragon asks sweetly, _"who are the ones that hurt the Chosen One?"_

Arceus looks at the center of the table and says, _"It'll be easier to just show you."_

The center of the table splits revealing a small pool of water showing different events happening in the Pokémon world. _"Observation pool, rewind about 20 minutes please."_

The pool starts to rewind backwards, and stops showing Ash and Pikachu walking to Ash's home. It the. Shows Ash walking inside talking to his friends, then him having fun with Max and Bonnie, the the betrayal, Ash running off, and the attack. All the legendaries were speechless, they couldn't believe it, they watched Ash die. Most of the legendaries shed tears at the loss of the beloved Chosen One.

 _"But, that's not all,"_ Arceus says gaining all the legendaries attention, _"reveal yourself Chosen One."_ Ash walks out from behind Arceus' throne, all the legendaries gasp, their Chosen One, savior, friend was alive.

 _"Ash/Papa/Ashcon"_ the smaller legendaries, Manaphy, and Hoopa yelled as they all rushed forward and tackled him. Ash chuckles as he hugs all the smaller legendaries.

 _"Alright, everyone back to their thrones,"_ Arceus says gaining everyone's attention, _"this meeting isn't over."_ Arceus looks at Ash, " _So ash, what would you like us to do?"_

"W-what?" Ash says, stumbling back a bit, "what do you mean lord Arceus?"

 _"Well Ash, we all owe you our lives,"_ Arceus says all the other legendaries nodding in agreement, _"you've done so much for us, so it's the least we can do, and we will all be ready to help you and your closest friends when ever you need it."_

Ash stares in awe, "You really mean it?" Arceus nods, and as Ash looks around at all the others, then nod as well with most smiling brightly. "I, I don't know what to say…"

 _"Let me tell you what you can do,"_ the white and purple feline-human like Pokémon says sitting up, _"catch me."_

Ash stares at the Pokemon, "I thought you hated humans Mewtwo."

 _"Oh, believe me I do. But you taught me that not all humans are bad, and you have gained my trust. So I want to repay you by joining you and together we will destroy those traitors."_ Mewtwo says with determination, except that last part with disgust.

Ash smiles, "I'd love to have you join my team," he holds up a pokeball and taps Mewtwo with it, it shakes a couple times and dings, "alright I caught… Mewtwo! Oh, and Arceus, I want you guys to help me train as friends, and in returns I'll help make you guys near impossible to defeat." All the legendaries smile at what their friend said.

 _"Very well,"_ Arceus nods her head, _"if that is your wish, then consider it done, and take this,"_ Arceus glows for a moment and a small wrist watch appears in front of ash _"when ever you need us, just push that button, and it will detect which of us you need and we will be summoned."_

"Thank you my lord," Ash says bowing, "now if you can, will you please teleport me back home, so I can tell my mother and the Professor what happened. Arceus nods, and a portal opens up in front of him. Ash smiles as he steps into it and when he looks around he notices he's in his backyard, so he quietly slips through the darkness of night, and enters his house. He walks around and here's the sound of someone sobbing. As he walks into the living room he sees his mom sitting on the couch being consulted by Professor Oak. "Mom, Professor?"

Delia and Oak look up and see what they though they'd never see again, Ash. "Ash!" Delia yells as she rushes forward and hugs her son, "W-what happened? Your friends told me that you all were attacked, and they tried to fight back but the attacker managed to hit you with an attack you you weren't there. I though you were dead." Ash hugs his crying mother and leads her to the couch.

"Mom, they lied. They told me to give up on my dreams, and when I tried to run they followed me and told their Pokémon to attack me." Delia and Oak stare in shock, "Those good-for-nothing kids, when I get a hold of them…"

"Professor, don't do anything. I'll get my revenge later in time, for now I want you to take off my Pokémon limit and I want to take all of my Pokémon with me and I'll leave to train. I'll come backs every couple of months to tell you that I'm doing just fine.

"Okay Ash, let me see your Pokedex, and meet me at the lab," Ash nods and tries to convince his mother that she shouldn't hunt down the traitors and hurt them.

"Oh, and Professor, the ones who betrayed me are; Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, and Serena. And tell Gary this when he comes back and tell him not to hurt the traitors." Oak nods and continues off to the lab. "Let's get some sleep mom, I'll leave tomorrow morning." Delia nods and walks off to her room.

Morning came quickly to the Ketchum house-hold. "I'm going to get my Pokémon then I'm leaving mom," Ash says as he hugs his mother one last time, "Stay safe sweetie, and make such you contact me often." "I will, mom, I will."

Ash runs off the the lab as he waves to his mother. He soon arrives at the lab, and hears Pikachu in the field telling the Pokémon what happens (Pikachu went there when they got back after the visit with Arceus). Ash knocks on the door and his old rival Gary opens the door, "Hey Ashy-boy, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to speak to the Professor," Gary nods and lets Ash in.

"Hey Gramps, Ashy-boy's here to see you!"

"Ash my boy," the Professor says as he enters the room, "you here for up your pokedex?" Ash nods and Oak goes to another room and comes back with a Pokedex, and an Xtranseiver. "The Xtranseiver has the functions of all the technology you'd need, you can store your Pokemon, look at the map, and will even work as a portable video phone."

"Thanks Professor, I'm thankful for all you've done for me." Ash says as he hugs the Professor who has been like a father to him for as long as he can remember.

"Wait a second, wait a second," Gary says totally confused while holding one hand up stopping Ash from leaving, and one hand holding his head as if he has a headache, "why does Ashy-boy here get all this cool gadgets?"

"I'm leaving," Ash says bluntly wanting to get going so he can begin his training.

"Why so soon?"

Ash's face darkens and he looks down so the brim of his cap shadows his eyes, "Because they betrayed me," he clenches his fist tightly, "they left me. They told me to give up, THEY SAID I NEEDED TO QUIT MY DREAM AND START THINKING ABOUT THE SAFETY OF OTHERS! ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT I GET CAUGHT IN DANGEROUS SITUATIONS, I DON'T GO LOOKING FOR TROUBLE!" By now Ash has balled his fist so much his fingernails have punctured his skin and blood slowly leaks its way down his hand.

"Who all betrayed you Ash?" Gary says putting a hand on his friends shoulder, "So when i see those damn traitorous bastards again ill pummel them."

"Gary don't do a thing," Ash says staring at his friends not wanting him to anything rash, "and before you try and argue, I'm leaving to train, so when I'm stronger I'll become a champion and I'll utterly destroy them. Right now, as far as they know, I'm supposed to be dead. They had their Pokemon attack me, but Arceus saved me and offered to help me and my closest of friends. Speaking of which, when ever your in trouble push this button to summon any legendary you need," Ash hands over a wristwatch similar to the one he has, "but only use it for emergencies. And they ones who betrayed me are Brock, Misty, May, Dawn, Tracey, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, and Serena. Now I'm going to go see if Pikachu has gathered all my Pokemon and told them what has happened." With that Ash walks out the back door and sees Pikachu sitting in front of a large crowd of Pokemon, "Everyone ready buddy?" Pikachu nods and as recalls all of his Pokemon except for his trusty Charizard and Pikachu.

"Ash wait!" Gary shouts as he runs over to the raven haired boy, "What do i tell them?"

"The traitors, act like you normally would and slowly get away from them, but keep me updated, and tell all my former rivals about this, and make sure they wont confront the traitors."

"Got it, good luck Ashy-boy."

Ash nods and him and Charizard take to the skies, "To Mt. Silver." With that Charizard roars loudly as he sours through the skies directly towards Mt. Silver.

* * *

"You know buddy, I think them betraying us might have been the best thing that's ever happened to us," Ash says looking at his loyal buddy.

 _"Why's that Ash?"_ Pikachu asks looking at his best friend from his shoulder.

"Well for one, we wouldn't be as strong as we are now, we wouldn't be where we are now, and we wouldn't have made the friends we have now, and I won't lie, they are way better than they ever were."

The yellow mouse just chuckles and nods his head, _"That sure is true, and I'm glad they came back."_

"Me to buddy, I sure missed them."

"DAD!" a voice called from inside the cabin behind our favorite trainer.

"I'm out here Chloe!" Ash hollers back.

The door to the cabin opens to reveal a girl around 13 years old, she had blonde hair that fell to her middle back, and bright blue eyes, and she had a mix of emotions in eyes, happiness, excitement, and a little bit of fear. "Dad i have a letter for you." she hands the letter over.

 _Dear Satoshi,_

 _You and your Elite Four are invited to join the greatest tournament of the year, we hope you will be able to attend. It will be great to have you and your Elites, considering you guys are considered the strongest region we have._

 _Sincerely, Mr. Goodshow_

 _P.S. Ash you are one hard man to find, and yes all of the traitors will be there, and of course i planned this, I know how much you want to crush them. And i have already informed Hoenn and Sinnoh about the event, but you might want to arrange a meeting with them._

"Ah, good ol' Goodshow" Ash chuckles after reading the invite.

"Are we going daddy?" Chloe asks with stars in her eyes at the idea of leaving the mountain again.

"Yes sweetie, we're gonna go to the Tournament," he says chuckling as Chloe starts to jump up and down with excitement cheering with Pikachu at being able to leave and to battle. "Domino!"

Soon the ex-executive of Team Rocket appears in the doorway of the cabin, "Yes sir?" she asks holding a clipboard while trying to quite some people on the other end of her headset.

"Call in the Elites and Hoenn and Sinnoh for a group call, we are going to that Tournament. Also make an appointment to call Mr. Goodshow," Ash says as he walks into the cave next to the cabin with Chloe in pursuit.

"Yes sir," she nods and walks back inside while making plans to get everyone in a big group call.

"Let's take the world by storm," Ash whispers to himself as he walks to go grab his Pokemon.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of "The Revenge of Ash"! Sorry it took so long, I've been quite busy since summer began for me, and I also recently got int AOT, and its awesome! And I can't wait for them to continue uploading the rest of season 2! I'm also going to try to get more chapters uploaded soon, but until then hope you enjoyed. oh, and I know at the beginning I said I want you to choose the shipping for Ash but I've figured it out, and I won't tell what it is until it is revealed. Well please like, review, and follow the story to stay updated.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Meet up & Good job Chloe

**Hello everyone, The Electric Dragon Rider here! And we're back with chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. And I have completely decided the shippings for this story, but they'll be revealed later on (maybe in this chapter). I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **-X- Time Skip**

 **"Pokémon attack"**

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Telepathy"_

 **My friend Zylus helped name my OC's, and he helped with the teams.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon (sadly), but my OC's that's all I own. Now time for The Revenge of Ash. P.S. There will be some swearing, just a warning.**

* * *

"Let's take the world by storm," Ash says as he walks into the cave next to the cabin. As he enters the cave he notices his Pokemon all doing different activities, some were relaxing, some were chatting with others, and some were sparring with each other. After he enters he lifts his hand to his mouth and lets out a loud whistle, gathering the attention of all his Pokemon. "Alright gather around I have an announcement. Earlier Chloe gave me an invitation we have received through what i assume to be air mail by a Pidgeot. We have been invited to the Tournament of Legends, and Max and Cynthia have also been invited along with all our Elites. Mr. Goodshow being the man he is has invited the traitors as well just so we can get our revenge. Now that you all know the situation, what do you say? Do you guys want to crush the tournament and the traitors?!" Ash's little speech is met with each of his Pokemon roaring with excitement, he just chuckles because they remind him of his own love for battling. "Well everyone get ready, I need to talk to Goodshow to get some more info and then we figure out when we leave." With that his Pokemon split off to train or relax depending on what they want to do while they wait for Ash.

"Dad, I'm going to get my Pokemon ready," Chloe says as she runs off to make sure her own Pokemon are ready for the tournament.

"Alright, make sure that your ready for the call so we can make our plans," he calls to her as she runs off.

"Okay," she hollers back.

Ash walks back into the cabin alone (Pikachu left to hang out with the other Pokemon), as he enters the cabin he makes his way into a room with a table and a big screen hanging on the wall. He sits down at the table and types something into his Xtranseiver and soon Mr. Goodshow pops up on the big screen.

"Well hello Ash," Mr. Goodshow says happy to speak to him again, "you hardly ever call just to talk, what do you need my boy?"

"It's about the tournament," Ash says as he sits back in his chair as Goodshow nods his head for him to continue, "when and where?"

"Straight to the point as always," he chuckles, "The tournament is held in the same place as the Lily of the Valley Conference, and it starts in about a week, so i suggest you come somewhat early so you can meet with everyone, and relax as well as train."

"Thanks Mr. Goodshow," Ash says smiling.

"Anytime my boy," Goodshow responds, "How is little Chloe doing?"

"Well she is doing just fine," Ash smiles brightly at the thought of how much his 'daughter' has grown, "her and her team has grown quite a bit, and it only helps that they're the only Pokemon she has." Goodshow chuckles as Ash praises the little girl. "Well i better get going, I have to contact Max and Cynthia as well as my Elites for when and where we'll meet."

"Alright, it was nice talking to you my boy," Goodshow says, "oh, and me and Scott are the only ones here who still know about you."

"Alright bye Mr. Goodshow," Ash smiles and shakes his head at the man who has helped him out so much. Ash gets up and walks to the door and shouts, "Chloe, its time to call them!"

Not long after Ash calls her she soon appears with her trusty shiny Gardevoir, "Yay! I get to talk to Uncle Dean and Uncle Zep!" Ash chuckles at his daughters love for her 'uncles'. As soon as they are both seated the big screen splits into 3 separate slots. One revealing a boy about 15 years old with dark blue hair almost black and glasses. The next one revealed a woman who looked to be in her late 20's with long blonde hair and a loving smile on her face. The next revealed 3 people a boy with short black hair in his late teens, a boy with short brown hair also in his late teens, and another man with short blue hair in his mid 30's.

"Hey Ash," they all greet at once.

"Hey everyone," Ash greets smiling at all his friends, "it's been a while."

"Yes, a little to long," the woman with blonde hair says while staring Ash down.

The boy with brown hair speaks and chuckles, "Ooooooo, looks like the Mrs. is mad."

"Shut it Dean," Ash says while glaring at the brown haired boy with a blush across his cheeks, "and I'm sorry Cynth, I've been busy training."

Chloe speaks up for the first time since the call, "Hi uncle Dean, hi uncle Zep!"

"Hey Chloe," they both say smiling at the little girl.

"So how are are the Elites?" Ash asks.

"They've been good, just wanting a good battle," Cynthia says.

"Same with mine," the dark blue haired boy responds.

"And Dean and James are still fighting over the stupidest things," Zep says with a sigh.

"ARE NOT!" Dean and the blue haired man yell and soon glare at each other, growling slightly. Everyone sweat-drops at their attitudes, shows old habits die hard.

"Will you two please stop," Ash sighs, and they reluctantly look away and back to the conversation, "So, James, how has Jessie been?"

"She's been great winning lots of contests, but not the Grand Festival or Wallace Cup. And we're thinking about starting a family," James says happy of his lovers achievements. Everyone smiles and says their own congratulations to James.

"Hey Max," Dean says with a smirk growing on his face, "Hows Bonnie? You to make it official yet?"

Max blushes a deep red, "Well... u-umm..."

"Yes we are now a thing," a sweet feminine voice shouts off camera on Max's side. Not long after a girl about a year or two younger than Max with long yellow blonde hair pops up on screen and gives Max a peck on the lips, making him blush an even deeper shade of red. Seeing his reaction the group can't help but laugh at their friends embarrassment.

"Well, Congrats you to," Ash says to the couple.

"Now when are you going to do it Ash?" Zep asks snickering while fist bumping Dean. At Zep's words Ash and Cynthia both blush a deep red. This time everyone laughs at their embarrassment.

"You know we're already a thing Zep," Cynthia says defensively.

"No, I mean when you gonna propose?" and everyone laughs harder because the two blush a deep scarlet red.

And to add to their embarrassment Chloe adds, "Yay, I would love for Cynthia to be my momma!" Everyone laughs even harder because they didn't expect Ash and Cynthia to blush any deeper but they did. After a few minuets Ash and Cynthia's blushes fade away and the laughter dies down.

"Now with all our jokes aside," Ash says glaring at Dean and Zep, "the tournament is in one week, I think we all leave to arrive there in 3 days, hows that sound?" Everyone nods their heads in agreement, "Good, now lets all go get some last minuet preparations and I'll email you all when it's time to leave and where we''ll meet at." Everyone again nods their heads and says their byes as they hang up and get ready for the tournament. Soon after everyone has left Ash turns to his 'daughter' and smiles as he sees her happily chatting with her beloved Gardevoir, "Come on Chloe," Ash says standing up, "time for dinner." She nds and gets up and runs off to the kitchen with her Gardevoir in tow.

"Ash dinners ready!" Domino yells from the kitchen, shes been the housekeeper since he saved her from Giovanni. As he walks to the Kitchen he thinks back to that day.

* * *

It was just a normal day for Ash as he and Pikachu looked for anyone in the need of help, people and Pokemon alike. As they wonder through the woods a breeze makes his cloak flutter around him but not knocking off his hood. After a few minuets of walking Ash hears a man talking and he sounds very upset.

"You three are useless!" the leader of Team Rocket says to a cowering Jessie, James, and Meowth. Behind the angry boss stood multiple grunts all with their Pokemon out, mostly Golbat and Ekans, and next to Giovanni stood his loyal Persian ready to attack.

"P-please boss," Jessie tries to reason.

"No Jessie, you three haven't brought me anything," Giovanni says

"You three can't do anything correctly," a blonde girl says, "you get beat by the same kid every time, you waste the money we give you on stupid machines that never work, and you can't steal a single Pokemon."

"Domino's right," Giovanni says smiling wickedly, he grabs Domino's arm and throws her next to the trio, "You can't beat that kid either, I've seen you lose many times to him.

"B-but boss," Domino says, "you can't get rid of me, I do everything you ask me to."

"True, but you lost to a KID," Giovanni says, "Cassidy, Biff front and center." The two mentioned Team Rocket members join Giovanni at the front.

"Yes sir?" Cassidy questions.

"The names not Biff it's Butch," Butch grumbles to himself.

"Join them," Giovanni commands pointing to the trio and Domino who sit on the ground with no means of escape.

They both look at him dumbfounded, "W-what?" they ask.

"Both of you lost to a kid just like them, so you are there for useless to me like them," Giovanni says coldly, not caring at all. But when they refuse to join them by standing there, he walks over to them and grabs one arm each and tosses them with the others. "Now with the useless in the open," he says with no care at all, "time to erase them."

The group on the ground stare ahead with wide eyes, terrified.

"Goodbye Jessie, goodbye James," Meowth says with tears as he hugs the two who he's been with through thick and thin.

"Goodbye Meowth," They both say while crying as they all hug.

"FIRE!" Giovanni yells to the grunts and his Persian.

A huge explosion soon follows the command, and when the dust clears Giovanni expects to see a giant crater, but instead sees, a man with a black cloak on covering his face with the exception of his mouth which has formed into a cruel grin. The mysterious man is holding his arm out as if he was blocking something and has a light blue hue around him and a big aura shield surrounding him and the group on the ground. Next to the man on the ground is a Pikachu with a grin matching his trainers while he crackles with electricity.

The man lowers his arm and speaks in a sinister voice, "You know Giovanni, this isn't really a fair fight here. This many people against these 6 while they have no Pokemon is so unfair. So, let me even out the odds. Now Pikachu." With that the Pikachu unleashes a massive **thunderbolt** that knocks out all the Pokemon and grunts except for Giovanni and his Persian.

"Who the hell do you think you are messing with Team Rocket," Giovanni shouts actually scared of the man in front of him.

The mysterious man laughs, "I'm your doom Giovanni," the cloaked man lowers his hood showing shoulder length raven black hair and dark auburn eyes.

"Ash?!" the group behind him shouts.

Ash ignores them and says, "Now Pikachu use **thunderbolt** on Persian, I'll get Gio." With that Pikachu one-hit-KO's Persian, while Ash charges Giovanni with extreme speed (pun intended) and delivers a clean punch to Giovanni's face sending him to the ground unconscious. The group of ex-Rockets stare in both awe and a bit of fear at Ash's strength. He types something in his Xtranseiver and puts his hood back on and Officer Jenny soon appears on a video screen.

"Yes?" Officer Jenny asks when she sees the hooded stranger.

"Yes, this is Kalos Champion Satoshi here, and I have caught Team Rocket leader Giovanni and some of his grunts. I'll send you the coordinates," Jenny nods to his words and hangs up. Ash turns to address the group behind him, and as soon as he turns around the group jump to his feet saying all kinds of thanks to him for saving their lives he just nods and was about to walk off after tying up Giovanni when Domino calls out to him.

"Ash," Domino calls to him before he can leave.

"What?" he asks without turning around.

"Please don't leave us here, take us with you," Domino begs with the others joining.

"I'm not sure I want to do that, especially after all the time you guys have tried to steal my Pokemon," he says with his back to them so they can't see his smirk.

"No, please, we'll do anything for you. We'll work for you for free," Domino tries to negotiate.

Ash just chuckles as he turns around and start laughing at the look on their faces, "Let's go, you guys can work for me. But any wrong doings and it's off to the slammer for you." They all let out a sigh of relief, and follow their savior.

* * *

"Hello, Earth to Ash, Domino says as she waves a hand in front of her boss's face.

"Huh?" Ash asks completely confused of what happened.

Chloe giggles, "You spaced out and we got worried because you didn't eat your food."

"Oh, sorry sweetie," Ash says as he ruffles his daughters hair, "I was just remembering back to when I saved Auntie Domino." Chloe giggles when she hears Domino's nickname that she doesn't completely enjoy, especially when Ash says it.

In response to that she smacks him in the back of the head, "You know only Chloe can call me that." Chloe giggles as Domino and Ash start to bicker like two little kids.

"So when are we leaving?" Chloe asks as she continues to nibble on her dinner.

Ash and Domino finally stop bickering and as he turns to his food he says as he starts to shovel his mouth full of food, "We leave in 3 days." Chloe nods and she continues to eat her food.

 _'They are pretty different from each other,'_ Domino thought as she sees Chloe slowly nibble her food and Ash shovel it into his mouth.

 _'I can't wait for the tournament, it's going to be so much fun watching daddy crush them,'_ Chloe thought as she looks over at her dad as he practically inhales his food..

"So, you ready for the tournament sweetie," Ash asks with a mouthful of food. Almost right after he asks this he receives another smack to the head.

"Don't talk with a mouth full of food," Domino says in a motherly tone to Ash causing Chloe to giggle again.

" _Yes mom_ ," Ash says sarcastically as he rolls his eyes with a chuckle. With the question that was just asked forgotten they continue to eat talking about random things, weather it be the tournament or how Chloe's team been. Soon they finish dinner and Ash stays behind to wash dishes, since it's his turn, and Chloe and Domino walk off to go put Chloe to bed.

Soon Ash finishes washing the dishes and he dries his hands and walks off to the bathroom passing Chloe's room. "Good night sweetie," Ash says as he kisses her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you to daddy," she says with a yawn and soon falls asleep.

Ash walks out of he room and whispers, "Sweet dreams." He closes the door and walks down the hall to his room where he grabs his clothes and towel and then walks to the bathroom to clean up for the night. He opens the bathroom door and takes a quick shower and walks back to his room and sees Pikachu is already passed out on the foot of the bed. He chuckles and thinks about all the good times he and Pikachu have had. He crawls into his bed and soon falls into a deep sleep.

 **-X-**

The three days of preparation have passed quickly for Ash and Chloe. During that time Ash and Chloe packed their Pokemon food, clothes, money, and anything else they thought they might need. Ash and his Pokemon did some serious last minute training, just to make sure they're in peak condition for the tournament.

"Today's the day sweetie," Ash says as he pulls Chloe into a side hug as they stare out at the sunrise of early morning.

"I know," Chloe says as she stares at the colors covering the sky, "I'm so excited to see everyone again."

"Me to sweetheart, me to," Ash says with a nod of the head as he thinks about something he plans to do at the tournament.

"I'll be right back dad," Chloe says as she leaves and runs to the cabin, "I'm going to tell Auntie Domino bye."

"All right," Ash says as he watches his daughter run inside and he turns around to stare at the horizon, "hey buddy."

Pikachu jumps out from the bushes and climbs up onto his shoulder, _"Watchya thinking about Ash?"_

"Just things I plan on doing during the tournament," Ash sighs because he has so much he wants to do.

 _"Wanna talk about it?"_ Pikachu asks hoping his gut feeling is correct.

"I'll just tell you this," Ash says looking at his best friend, "it's going to be a life changer."

 _"Alright if you don't want to tell me you don't have to,"_ Pikachu says not wanting to try and deal with his riddles.

"I'm ready dad," Chloe says as she suddenly appears next to her father.

"Alright let's go," Ash says grabbing a Pokeball from his belt, "Go Charizard!" Soon the big dragon is standing in front of his trainer, "Mind giving us a lift to the tournament?" His trusty Charizard nods and let's Ash and Chloe climb up on his back, Ash pats his neck letting him know they're ready to go. Charizard lifts off and takes off towards the tournament.

 **-X-**

A couple of hours later Charizard soon lands near the Pokécenter so Ash and Chloe can register for the tournament. "Thanks Charizard, take a nice long rest," Ash returns his trusty dragon and him and Chloe head into the center. They make a beeline straight for the counter, and there is a surprising amount of people there at the moment.

Nurse Joy looks up and notices the cloaked man and the little girl in front of her, "Oh, how may I help you?"

"We would like to sign up for the Tournament of Legends," Ash says.

"Of course," Nurse Joy smiles, "just let me see your Pokedex please." Chloe hands over her Pokedex and her Pokeballs so Nurse Joy can make sure her Pokémon are in tip top condition. Nurse Joy disappears behind the doors and soon returns, "Your Pokémon are doing just fine, and you are registered for the tournament," Nurse Joy says as she hands Chloe her Pokedex and Pokémon.

"Let me see your Pokémon and Pokedex so I can check them out and register you for the tournament," Nurse Joy says as she smiles at Ash. He nods and hands over what she asked for. Once again Nurse Joy disappears behind the doors, but soon returns with Ash's Pokémon and Pokedex, "Here you go sir, and your Pokémon are doing just fine but your Charizard will need to rest he is quite tired. And you are registered for the tournament, so enjoy your stay."

"Have a good day Nurse Joy," Ash and Chloe say as they walk out to go find their hotel, which is one the Pokémon league has reserved for Champions and their Elites. After walking for about 5 minutes Ash and Chloe finally reach their hotel. They walk in and the moment they reach the desk the attendant speaks up, "I'm sorry sir, but this hotel is reserved until all the Champions and Elite Fours, if you wish to check in you have to wait or check into a different hotel."

After the attendant finishes her little rant Ash just chuckles, "I know this hotel is reserved."

"Well, then why did you come in here if you know you can't check in yet?"

"Probably because I'm Kalos Champion Satoshi and this is my strongest Elite Chloe."

They attendant looks at them like they are crazy until Ash shows her his Pokedex, she then blushes out of embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Mr. Satoshi, here's your room key."

She hands over the room key and Ash and Chloe walk over to the elevator, as looks at the tog connected to the key. "4th floor room 205 huh?" Ash pushes the button for the 4th floor and the elevator takes them up to their floor and Ash walks down the hall and towards the end he finds room 205. "Here we go," he puts the key into the look and walks into the room. It's a nice room, it has a mini fridge in the corner, a 45 inch flat screen, two separate rooms with a Queen sized bed in each, a bathroom for each bedroom, and a small kitchen. "Nice room, don't you think so?" Ash asks as he tosses his bag on the bed and Chloe copy's his action with a nod of her head and tosses her bag on her bed.

 _"I could get used to this,"_ Pikachu says as he jumps onto the bed and curls into a ball.

"Don't get to comfortable buddy," Ash says as he takes off his hood and sits down on the bed, "as soon as the others get here we're going out for some fun."

"Can we go to the beach daddy?" Chloe asks as she runs into the room.

Ash chuckles as he nods, "That's where we agreed to go."

"Yay," Chloe squeals and runs to her room, "Now I can where my new swimsuit." Ash once again chuckles.

"I'll be right back, " Ash says as he steps out of the room.

He walks into the main room and types a few this on his watch and soon 2 screens pop up, not long after the faces of Cynthia and Max appear on the holographic screen, "How much longer you guys?"

"I should be there in a couple hours," Max says, "Me and my elites are flying there."

"Same here," Cynthia says, "My boat is scheduled to leave in about 10 minutes."

"Ok, well send me a message when you guys touch down," Ash says as he pulls his hood back up, "I'm taking a nap until you guys get here."

"Alright lazy," Cynthia says, "See ya soon."

"Bye," Max says.

They hang up, and Ash sends a message to Zep, 'Let me know when you guys touch down. I'm going to take a nap.'

His watch beeps, 'Okay, we're leaving in around 10 minutes.'

Ash nods to himself and nods off to sleep.

 **-X- Around 2 hours later**

"Dad wake up," Chloe says as she shakes Ash's shoulder, "argh. Pikachu mind shocking him awake for me?" she asks the electric mouse with an innocent smile.

He nods and turns toward his trainer, "PIKA-CHUUUUUU!" Ash jumps out of bed, cooked from Pikachu's wake up call. "Argh, damn it Pikachu." He glares at his best friend, "Why?"

Pikachu points at Chloe who is trying to stop herself from laughing out loud. "Sorry dad, but you wouldn't get up. Cynthia, Max, and Uncle Zep have all sent you messages.

He looks at his watch and sees the 3 missed messages, "Ash I'm touching down in 10 minutes' - Max (10 mins. ago). "My boat will dock in 10 minutes' - Cynthia (10 mins. ago). 'We're touching down in 10 minutes' -Zep (10 mins. ago). "Well crap," Ash says as he stretches and puts his hood on, "Let's go wait for them in the lobby." Ash grabs his cloak and runs out the door with Pikachu and Chloe in tow. They hop in the elevator and Ash starts pushing on the button for the lobby rapidly.

"That's not going to make it go faster dad," Chloe says. Pikachu just shakes his head at his friends antics. The elevator eventually reaches the lobby and Ash takes off to the waiting area. They take a seat and not long after they sit some familiar faces appear in though the door.

One of them is around 5"3' with light brown hair and greenish-blue eyes, he was a slight muscular build, and is wearing blue jeans, and a black tee-shirt with a lightning bolt on the middle. To his right is another boy around his height, with dark black hair and chocolate brown eyes, he also has a slight muscular build, and is wearing dark jeans with a plain white shirt. To the left of them is a man in his mid 30's with short blue hair, he is wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts and dark black sunglasses. They have yet to take notice of Ash as they make their way to the front desk, "Hello, we're Zepplin, Dean, and James of the Kalos elite four, and we're hear to check into our rooms," the black haired boy says.

She nods and hands them their key, "Enjoy your stay." The blue haired man takes the key and they walk up to their room, after they leave some more people arrive.

One of them is about 15 with dark blue hair and glasses, he's wearing brown shorts and a light green shirt. Holding his hand is a girl about a year or two younger than him, she's got blonde hair that runs down to her lower back, a small yellow purse around her shoulder with a Dedenne sleeping soundly, she's wearing a white skirt that goes to her knees, and yellow shirt. To the boys right is another boy about the same age as him, he has shoulder length icy blue hair, and light blue eyes, he has a light blue shirt and blue jean shorts, and he also has a Plusle and Minun on his shoulders. Behind the three teens is a a man with shortish purple hair and a permanent scowl, he's wearing a blue and black jacket and around the purple haired mans age with light brownish blonde hair and light green eyes, he has a camera over his orange jacket, and dark blue jeans. They walk toward the front desk and the boy with dark blue hair speaks up, "I'm the Hoenn league champion and these are my elites."

She types something in her computer and hands them their keys, "Enjoy your stay." They nod and walk off to the elevator.

"And none of them noticed us," Ash shakes his head and Chloe lets out a sigh.

Soon after some more people walk in. One of them is a women around Ash's age, she has long blonde hair and grey eyes, she's wearing black pants, a black shirt, and a black jacket. Next to her is an older women with short grey hair and brown eyes, and even though it's warm outside she's wearing a brown scarf and a white coat and a greyish shirt and pants. Behind the two women are 3 men. One of them has light bluish purple hair with glasses that make his eyes look the same color, and he's wearing a scarlet suit over a grey shirt. To his right is a man with a red Afro and greyish eyes, he's wearing a yellow shirt with grey pants, with red suspenders hanging on the sides, and he has two black brackets on each wrist. To their left is a man with green hair and green eyes, he's wearing a grey and orange sleepless jacket, and orange pants. The walk up to the desk, "Hello, we'd like to check into our hotel room please," the lady with blonde hair says, ignoring the 3 guys who have yet to stop talking.

The desk attended nods and hands her 2 keys, "Enjoy your stay Ms. Cynthia." Cynthia smiles and they walk off to their rooms.

Ash stands up and starts walking towards the front desk, "Excuse me Ms.?"

She looks up, "Oh, how can I help you Mr. Satoshi?"

"Can you tell me which rooms my elites, and the Hoenn and Sinnoh champions and elites are staying?" Ash asks.

"May I ask why?" she inquires.

"We are good friends and we are supposed to meet up to spend the day together," he explains.

"They are the rooms closest to yours."

"Thanks Ms." he smiles and walks off with Chloe and Pikachu in tow, the ride the elevator up to their floor and as they walk to their room 3 familiar people walk out of the room to the right of Ash and Chloe's.

Chloe grins widely and runs towards them hugging onto two of the people, "Uncle Dean, Uncle Zep!"

They chuckle and hug her back, "Hey Chloe," Dean says as he ruffles her hair.

Chloe looks around them, "Hi James," she waves to the man. He smiles and waves back. Ash walks over pulling Dean and Zep into a brotherly hug.

"How's it been at the league?"

"No good challengers," James says, "only a few make it past me only to get defeated by Zep."

"So same old, same old?" Ash asks, and Zep nods. While they stand in the hall catching up a certain dark blue haired trainer comes out of his room with his girlfriend in tow, soon to be followed by his elites from their room across the hall.

The young blonde runs towards Ash with her boyfriend right besides her, they tackle their 'brother' in hug. "Ash," they say together, "we missed you."

Ash chuckles and returns the hug, "I missed you to."

After standing up Ash address the two older teens of the Hoenn league, "Hey Paul, hey Trip."

Trip smiles, "It's good to see ya man."

"Long time no see," Paul says as his scowl turns into one of his rare smiles. While they all talk about different things, mostly things embarrassing to Max and Bonnie, making them turn bright red. Little did they know 5 familiar people just exited their rooms down the hall.

The blonde woman quickly, but sneakily, makes her way behind Ash, hugging onto him and resting her chin on his shoulder, "Hey baby."

"Hey Cynth," he says as he turns around to hug her and giver her a quick sweet peck on the lips. He turns to address the 4 following the blonde, "Hey Bertha, Aaron, Flint, and Lucian."

"Hey Ash," they all greet. And once again the all start to chat until Ash asks for everyone's attention.

"So," Ash starts as he looks at his friends and family, "who wants to go to the beach for the rest of the day?"

"YEAH!" All the youngest of the group say, while everyone else just chuckles.

"Let's meet in the lobby in 5 minutes," he says as everyone heads back to there own rooms to change.

 **-X- 5 Minutes later**

Everyone meets up in the lobby with some clothes over their swimsuits (the girls), towels, water toys (your never to old for those), and sunscreen, and other things they may need.

"Let's go," Ash says after they make sure the have everything the need, on the walk to the beach Ash and Cynthia end up fingers intertwined, same with Max and Bonnie (and Ash already had his hood on). Many people stare as they pass, because it's the Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos league champions and their elites. Many are in awe because they are huge fans, and others (mostly girls) are wondering what Satoshi looks like under his hood, and most of the guys are gawking over Cynthia but immediately stop when they see Satoshi look in their direction. Soon they make it to the beach and clear a spot on the beach for all their stuff, they set up an awning, beach umbrellas, and other things to relax in the shade.

"Let's have some fun," Satoshi says with a smile, the girls then take off their tops and shorts and the younger ones run into the water. Ash and Cynthia sit in the shade for a bit watching the youngin's. Bertha watches the couple, and the other guys hang out on the beach having mock battles, and all the Pokemon are doing their own thing, whether it be relaxing, battling, or swimming.

"Dad," Chloe yells, "come play chicken fight with us!"

Ash smirks and runs into the water, throughing his cloak off (and he's changed his appearance with his aura, light blue eyes, and shorter black hair, he looks nothing like Ash, and he's giving off an aura that makes others not want to try and stare). He leaps in and dives under standing back up with Chloe on his shoulders making her squel in suprise. Bonnie hops onto Max's shoulders, and Ash gets down to their level, and soon Chloe and Bonnie are giggling while trying to push each other off. All the fun lasts for hours, and everyone's hanging out on the beach (ash having put his hood back on). Cynthia gave the idea to have icecream, so the trainers are all laughing while eating their favorite flavors, and the Pokemon eating their Pokefood.

Ash just finishes his icecream when suddenly, unnoticed by anyone a golden ring appears over Ashs head, and water starting pouring out, drenching him. Everyone stares at him for a while then busts out laughing. The ring moves in front of Ash and a small Pokemon appears from the other side. The Pokemon is a pale grey and red with small brown horns sticking out from the side of its head, a golden ring on each, then the ring closes up and flies until it fits on the Pokemon's lower abdomen.

The Pokemon chuckles, "Ashkan! We're you suprised?"

"Gah damn it Hoopa," Ash laughs at the small Pokemons' antics.

"Pikan!" Hoop says when it ses Pikachu.

"Ash who is this Pokemon?" Cynthia asks.

"This is Hoopa, it's a Pokemon I meet in Kalos, I also helped Hoopa regain its true power." He explains, and everyone nods, and greets Hoopa. "So what are you doing here Hoopa?"

"We finished the tower, and I wanted to join you," Hoopa says with a smile.

"What did Meray say about this?" Ash inquires the Pokemon.

"She was happy for me, and she even gave me the bottle," Hoopa says happily handing over the Prison Bottle. Ash looks at Hoop and takes the bottle setting next to his backpack.

He then pulls out a Pokeball and looks at Hoopa, "Welcome to the family my friend."

Hoopa smiles widely, and taps the button in the center of the ball, it's then enveloped in a red light and sucked into the ball, the ball shakes 3 times then dings signifying that Hoopa has been caught. Ash smiles at the ball, "Welcome to the family."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Chloe?"

"Can I play with your new Pokemon?"

Ash smiles, "Come on out Hoopa!"

Hoopa then reappears, "Go have fun Hoopa."

Hoopa smiles and flies after Chloe, Max, Bonnie, and Tory. They run around on the beach Hoopa summoning what the kids ask for.

Ash chuckles and sits back down relaxing with Cynthia, "I feel this is going to be fun."

Cynthia smiles and nods her head, "Mmhm," and she lays her head on Ash shoulder. The guys go back to battling, and Bertha reading a book, while smiling at the sight of Ash and Cynthia cuddling.

 **-X- A couple hours later**

The sun has finally started to sink below the horizon sending beautiful colors into the sky, the group and Drew (he joined them during the last few hours, him and ash became friends after the betrayal). The walk back towards their hotel all chating happily, until Ash tenses up, his fist clenching shut.

"What's wrong?" Cynthia and Chloe ask.

"It's them," he whispers harshly with venom lacing his voice. And just to prove his point a group of familiar faces appear, and everyone soon has a face of anger, disgust, or something else. With Cynthia and Chloe having our rage evident in their faces, along with Ash. The group catches sight of familiar faces, and some new faces.

A tall dark skinned man with brown spiked hair, and squinty eyes, runs over to Cynthia. "Cynthia my love, your beauty shines ever brighter, please go to dinner with me tonight."

Ash growls slightly and kicks the man away from Cynthia. "Back off," he hisses.

"Brock," the group runs over to their friend, helping him back to his feet.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" A girl with short orange hair yells at Ash getting in his face.

Ash and his group look at each other, then start laughing at the now angry and confused orange haired girl. "WHATS SO FUNNY!" she yells at them.

"How do you not know who he is Misty?" Max says still chuckling, May perks up at his voice.

Misty growls angerly, "Don't get smart with me kid," she says looming over a downed Max who's holding his head.

"Leave my boyfriend alone bitch," Bonnie says while helping Max to his feet. Clemont looks in disbelief at his sisters voice.

"What did you call me," Misty says in angered shock.

"Bitch," Bonnie says, "or did I not make myself clear enough?"

Misty gets ready to pummel Bonnie, until her mallet is yanked from her hands, she looks to see the cloaked stranger holding it, "GIVE IT BACK!"

"I've always wanted to do this, "Ash mutters, and lifts it and smashes it across his knee, and throws it into a trash can behind him.

Tracey looks in disbelief before his expression turns into anger, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Becuse she hurt my family," he says casually.

After shaking from his shock Brock stands up, and snakes his arm around Cynthia's shoulder. "Come with me baby, I'm better considering I don't lose my temper like that."

This time Chloe walks in front of him and kicks him right where the sun doesn't shine, "Leave my mommy and daddy alone jerk."

Everyone stares at the little girl in belief, even Ash, but also with pride. "Now if you will excuse us, we will all take our leave now."

With that Ash's group leaves the traitors behind, with May and Dawn looking at two specific people with slight blushes. And Clemont stares in disbelief at what his sister had said to Misty.

After reaching the hotel they all pile into the elevator (it's a pretty big elevator). "Well that went well," Ash stats sarcastically.

"Thank you Chloe," Cynthia says referring to her helping get Brock away.

"Yeah that was pretty awesome kid," Dean says holding his hand out for a fist bump.

"I know some of you don't know much about them, but I wouldn't trust what they say about my past self," Ash reminds them, "and if you battle them, humiliate them." Everyone nods to his words and they resume talking as usual.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed, and sorry for the long wait, I was about halfway through when my laptop ran out of Internet protection, so I couldn't write for I while. But I managed to get my iPad to work for this, but it's slow. Anyway, thanks for the support, I'm glad you enjoyed this. And I have a question for you readers, do you like Attack on Titan? I started watching it about halfway through season 2 and I love it, I can't wait for season 3. Who's with me? Anyway, I thought about a new story idea recently, and Attack** **on Titan story. But I changed the original idea, and I plan to work on it side by side with this story. So hopefully I'll have chapter one of that up soon along with chapter 3 of this story. Until next time.**

 **The Electric Dragon Rider, out.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Let the Tournament Begin!

**Hello everyone, The Electric Dragon Rider here! And we're back with the long awaited Chapter 3! I'm so sorry for taking this long. I was busy with school and life. I'm ok though, I survived first semester! But hopefully since I'm on Christmas break I'll be able to post more chapters for my stories. I know lots of you like this story, and I'm trying really hard to regain my love I once had for this story. But I do plan to keep updating, and if something happens and I can't post for a while I'll make sure to leave an authors note telling what's happening and when I should be able to return. I feel like when you guys find out I finally posted a new chapter your going to jump for joy. But anyway thanks for staying and waiting for this chapter, I know it may not be the best towards the end, but I didn't want it to be to short and I couldn't really think of what else to add. I plan to do some oc's next chapter for the 1 on 1 and 3 on 3 battles and if you want to be an opponent pm me and a team and their moves, but no legendaries and insta knock out moves. Hope you enjoy this chapter, now without a further ado, let's begin the show!**

 **-X- Time Skip**

 **"Pokémon attack"**

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Telepathy"_

 **My friend Zylus helped name my OC's, and he helped with the teams.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon (sadly), but my OC's that's all I own. Now time for The Revenge of Ash. P.S. There will be some swearing, just a warning.**

* * *

"And if you battle any of them," Ash said to his friends with a stern look on his face, "humiliate them." Everyone nods to his words and the elevator ride continues in silence, when they reach their floor everyone says their byes and heads for their own rooms. But one thing was on everyone's minds. _'Starting tomorrow, they will all pay for what they did.'_

* * *

The next few days went by with nothing special happening, just having fun together. They haven't run into the traitors since then, and today was the first day of the tournament. "Alright ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready for the Tournament of Legends to start?" Mr Goodshow was replied back by the crowd exploading into cheers, "Alright then the first part will be double battles, so the number of competitors drops faster, then we'll have single 1-on-1 battles, then 3-on-3 battles, then the finals will be full 6-on-6 battles between the final 6 competitors." He is once again met with loud cheers. "And to start this tournament off we are going to introduce our champions and choose which ones will battle to kick off the tournament. First up we have the champion of Kanto and Hoenn, the dragon master Lance! Next we have the Sinnoh champion, the shining beauty Cynthia! Third we have the Unoava champion, the fiery Alder! Next we have our newest and youngest champion, the champion of Hoenn, Max Maple! And then finally we have the champion of the Kalos region, the strongest league so far, Satoshi!" And once again the crowd explodes into cheers, "Now I think we should have our youngest champion battle another to start off their tournament. So Max, who would you like to battle?"

"Well I was hoping you'd ask me to go first, because I was wanting to show the world the strength of my good buddy Satoshi." Max replies with a proud smirk, knowing what they planned to do.

"So Satoshii, would you like to battle Max?"

"I'd enjoy that very much, 1-on-1."

"Well then, LETS GET THIS TOURNAMENT UNDERWAY!" And once again everyone cheers, but with more excitement at the chance to watch Champion Sotoshi battle in person. Soon everyone has cleared out of the stadium leaving only Max, Satoshi, and the ref.

"Alright this is the opening battle for the Tournamnet of Legends. This will be a 1-on-1 battle, one hit ok moves such as **sheer cold** will not be permitted. Do each trainers understand the rules?" They both nod, "Then let the battle between Champion Max Maple and Champion Satoshi begin! Trainers choose your Pokemon."

"Show them your power Gallade!" Max shouts as he throws out the Blade Pokemon. In a flash of red light a Pokémon about the height of Ash appears, it's got a green body with white legs, and a light blue sail like thing jutting out from its head giving it the loom of a spartan helmet, and its green arms slim into a blade behind its elbow.

"Gal," His Gallade calls put as it slices his blades a bit to show off.

"Let my aura guide you Sceptile," Satoshi says as he tosses out his Forest Pokemon. The Pokémon has a big green bushy tail, yellow bulbs on its back, and two green leaves sticking from each arm.

"Sep, Tile," Sceptile calls out as it puts its favorite twig in its mouth.

"Battle Begin!" the ref shouts from his position on the side of the field.

Ash and Max smile and nods towards each other, "Gallade use **Psycho Cut** " Gallades blades gain a purple aura and it slices at the air shooting the wave of purple energy at Sceptile.

"Dodge," with lighting quick reflexes Sceptile dodges the attack, "Use quick attack."

Sceptile shoots off towards Gallade, surprising everyone, he almost completely disappears , then Gallade goes flying back. " **Bullet seed**."

Sceptiles mouth opens a starts shooting seeds at rapid fire.

"Use **fire punch** to get rid of the seeds," Max shots to Gallade. The blade Pokémons fist start to flame up and it starts to rapidly punch the seeds causing them to turn to ash.

Max and Ash smile at each other, "Now, MEGA EVOLVE!" Ash and Max both yell touching their respective keystones. A bright light surrounds the Pokémon and when it disappears, Gallade and Sceptile have both undergone another evolution. Gallade's body build has stayed the same but has turned white and the spike on its chest has shrunk, its blades have turned white with a red outline and a small red spike on its arm, it has also grown a cape on each of its shoulder blades. Sceptile's tail has grown and grown a red arrow like spike on the end of it, its bulbs now start yellow at the base of its neck and slowly turn red as they travel down towards its tail, and it has also grown some leaves on its chest that cover its side like it's a vest.

"Now Sceptile **quick attack** into **lead blade**."

Sceptiles leaves glow green and grow longer and it disappears at a super fast speed slamming into Gallade. "Alright Gallade, use **Fire** **cut** ," its blades start to glow like a **Psycho cut** , but instead of a purple aura it's covered in flames, and it slices sending the wave of flames at Scpetile nailing it in the chest with no time to evade.

" **Ariel ace** ," Ash says to Sceptile.

Sceptiles arm glows white and it rushes at Gallade slamming its arm into its chest knocking it down. " **Rock smash** ," Sceptiles fist starts to glow white and charges once again.

"Dodge," Gallade jumps out of the way just as Sceptiles fist collides into the wall causing a dust cloud to follow. When the dust clears it shows Sceptile trying to pry its arm free from the wall, " **Fire punch** ," Gallades fist glows red with flames as it connects with Sceptiles chest knocking its arm free. " **Quick attack** ," both trainers shout as their Pokémon charge forward at blinding speeds, and collide resulting in an explodion of power, nocking both Pokémon backwards.

"Now Gallade," Max shouts knowing that Ash is ready, " **Guillotine**!"

Gallades arm starts to glow as it waits for its command to charge.

"Champion Max, that move is not permitted, if you use it you will be disqualified," the ref states causing the crowed gasp.

"Let him ref," Ash says with a smirk, "I can handle it."

The ref reluctantly nods, "Now Gallade," Gallade charges forward and jumps swings its glowing arm over its head at Sceptile, "Catch it." Ash says. Sceptile reaches its arm up and catches Gallades glowing arm in its hands taking minimal damage. The crowd goes crazy at this move. "Push it back and use **Earthquake** ," Ash says.

Sceptile push hard on Gallades arm making it stumble backwards, Sceptile then jumps into the air and slams its tail into the ground causing it to shake, causing Gallade to take damage and have trouble standing. "Now **Solarbeam** ," Ash shouts. While still in the air Sceptile starting creating a bright ball of energy in its mouth as its bulbs start to glow.

"Come on Gallade," Max yells, "I know you can get up." Gallade starts to shakily get up and standing as Sceptile lands a few feet in front of it.

"Fire!" Satoshi yells, and Sceptile shoots the beam of solar energy landing a direct hit on Mega Gallades chest. And explosiom occurs, sending Gallade flying into the wall behind Max, it drops to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"And Gallade is unable to battle, that means Champion Satoshi is the winner of the opening battle for the Tournament of Legends." The referee shouts holding up the flag signaling that Ash has won.

"Thank you Gallade, you did amazing," Max says as he returns his friend and walks towards Ash who was returning his Sceptile.

"Great battle Max," Ash says holding out his hand, "I had fun."

"Me to Satoshi," Max responds smiling at his idol.

"Now please give a warm round of applause for these two amazing champions," Mr. Goodshow says as he walks out onto the field, "The battle groups will be posted soon so please find your partner now."

Everyone soon leaves the battlefield with Ash's friends meeting up to train. Ash and Cynthia partnered up, Max and Bonnie partnered up, Paul and Trip partnered up, Dean and Zep partnered up, Chloe and Tory partnered up, James and Flint partnered, and Lucian and Aaron partnered up, Agatha partnered up with one of her old pals. While talking to their partners about their strategies, they make their way towards the Pokecenter to register their partners and find their match ups. But knowing Ash's luck they run into the traitors again.

Niether group was paying attention and Ash just so happened to be at the front talking to Cynthia, when he suddenly hit something, he looked at the ground and saw Brock on the ground. Ash chuckles a bit and keeps walking with his group.

Brock stands up and gets ready to go confront him and take Cynthia away from him.

"Just leave it Brock," a girl with brown hair says to the older man, "you can just defeat him in the tournament." Brock reluctantly looks away from Ash and continues walking with his own group.

When Ash and his friends reach the Pokecenter they each register and as they start to leave something stands in their way.

"Excuse me," the women at the door says, "do any of you know where James is?"

Ash and his friends smile, "Jessie." James runs over to her pulling her into a hug, "So you were able to come." Jessie nods and kisses James.

"Here you go sweetie," Jessie hands James a Pokeball, and he releases the Pokémon inside.

"Gee Jess, why did you have to take so long to let me out," the scratch cat Pokémon says as it stretches.

"Because we were on a plane you half-wit."

He turns around and his eyes widen when he saw who he's with, "James," he yells as he jumps into his arms for a hug. The ex-Rocket trio spend time catching up while the rest of the group watches with a smile.

"Were gonna go train for a bit," Ash says as he and his group leave the trio at the center, "have fun."

After standing there and talking for a while James, Jessie and Meowth start to walk through the market area when they hear a voices they don't want to here.

"TEAM ROCKET!" the trio turns and sees an angry group of traitors.

"What are you three doing here," Misty yells at them.

"Nothing just having a good time," James replies nervously.

"Yeah leave us alone old twerps," Meowth says with annoyance in his voice.

"Your not going to get away this time," Brock says, "Go Steelix."

The big metal snake like Pokemon appears and let's out a loud cry, " **Hyperbeam**."

The trios eyes widen and turn tail and run yelling, "BOSS SAVE US!"

"After them," Misty yells as Steelix keeps firing at them.

The traitors chase the ex-Rocket trio towards the forest, "BOSS," the trio yells when they see a famiar man leaning against a tree.

Ash looks over and sighs, as soon as the trio reaches him he puts his arm up and puts up a protective barrier against the **Hyperbeam**.

The traitors wait for the smoke to clear and see the trio cowering behind a man with his arm sticking outwards bending at the elbow, with and aura shield?

At the back of the group a blue and a brown haired girl start to whisper to each other, "Is that an aura shield?"

"I think so," the brown haired girl says.

"Couldn't Ash use aura?"

They both gain a downcast look, "I miss him."

"Me too."

"Listen to me," Ash says with a menicing voice, "they are under my protection and I can have you thrown from your positions and in jail."

"How could you," Brock says with annoyance, "we don't even work in the same regions dumbass."

"Lance is a good buddy of mine," Ash says with a harsh glare, "I could talk to him and tell him what you did and have you thrown out for an attack against a civilian."

Brock growls and stomps off with the group following.

Ash shakes his head, "Next time, just avoid them."

"Ok boss," the trio says with a sigh of relief.

After training for a while Ash and his family meet up at the Pokecenter to see their match ups.

Dean and Zep were placed in A field. Max and Bonnie were placed in B field along with James and Flint. Ash and Cynthia were placed in C field along with Chloe and Tory, and Aaron and Lucian. And in D field were Paul and Trip, as well as Bertha and her partner.

"Looks like we're up first Dean," Zep says calmly, "and our opponents are someone named Jay and Carl."

"Well we better get going," Dean says as he starts to walk out of the stadium, "were the first battle. And it's in 5 minutes."

Everyone goes wide eyed and takes off towards A field.

"See ya soon," Dean says as he and Zep walking into the waiting are.

"Now will our trainers please take the field," the announcer say over the intercom.

Dean and Zep walk out onto the field, with Dean looking excited and Zep looking calm with a small smile.

"On the red side we have the team of Dean and Zep of the Kalos elite four," the ref is halted when the crowd explodes into cheers, "and on the blue side we have the team of Jay and Carl from Rustboro City in Hoenn." The crowd cheers once again but not as loud as they did for Dean and Zep. "Now trainers send out your Pokemon."

"Go Breloom," Jay calls out.

"Go Sharpedo," Carl yells.

"Crush them Greninja," Dean says.

"Come on Delphox, be fierce for Pierce," Zep says calmly.

On the blue side appears a blue shark like Pokemon and a bipedal green Pokémon with a mushroom shaped head.

On red side appears a blue ninja like frog, and a red Pokémon that kind of looks like a wizard.

"Battle begin!"

" **Water Shuriken** ," Dean shouts. And Greninja creates small ninja stars of water and starts to rapidly chuck them at the enemy.

"Now Delphox," Zep says with excitement in his eyes, "use **Flamethrower**." Delphox waves its stick in a small quick circle and shoots out a torrent of flames which engulfes the opposing distracted team. When the flames die out it shows a weak Breloom, and scratched up Sharpedo.

"Breloom use **Bullet Seed** ," Jay calls out to his weakened Pokémon. Breloom opens its mouth and unleashes the attack straight for Greninja.

"Dodge," Dean says calmly. Greninja starts to leap around the seeds until it ends up behind it, " **Ariel Ace**."

Greninja's hand glows white and it slams its hand into the grass/fighting type Pokemon, making its slide across the ground.

"Use **Crunch** Sharpedo." And Sharpedo shoots forwards and tries to bite onto Delphox.

"Dodge and use **Shadow ball** ," Zep says calmly. Delphox jumps out of the way and launches the **Shadow** **ball** into Sharpedo's side.

"Greninja finish Breloom with another **Ariel Ace** ," Dean calls out knowing Breloom can't take another hit like that. And once again Greninjas hand glows white as it runs at Breloom.

"Jump Breloom," Jay calls and said Pokémon jumps over Greninja's attack, who keeps running at the wall.

Dean starts laughing, " **Ariel Ace** can't be dodged bro." As soon as he says that Greninja jumps at the wall and turns launching itself back off the wall traveling straight for Breloom at double the speed from before. It slams its hand into Breloom's chest making it cry out in pain and fly into the wall with swirls for eyes.

"Hurry Sharpedo, continue using dark pulse until you hit that Delphox."

"Just keep dodging Delphox."

While Sharpedo fires continuous **Dark Pulses** Delphox just keeps jumping over them until Greninja and Delphox are standing on either side of Sharpedo.

" **Overheat** / **Blizzard** ," Dean and Zep shout together.

Greninja opens its mouth and unleashes a massive wall of cold air while Delphox unleashes a wall of hot air and they explode when they make contact on Sharpedo causing a huge explosion throwing out lots of smoke. When the smoke clears it shows Sharpedo on the ground out cold with some parts of its body burnt and some parts frozen.

"And the winners are Dean and Zep," the ref announces as the trainers return their Pokémon. All four trainers walk out onto the field and shake hands whilst congratulating each other. The two Kalos elites walk out of the stadium and meet up with their friends receiving congratulations and hugs from Chloe.

"Cynthia we need to get going our battle is next," Ash says to his girlfriend. She nods and the group walk over to their stadium. Where Ash and Cynthia walk into the waiting are and everyone else goes into the stands.

* * *

"Trainers send out your Pokémon," The ref calls.

"Let my Aura Guide you, Pikachu," Satoshi says as the small electric mouse jumps from his should onto the battle field.

"Let's go Garchomp," Cynthia says sending out her dragon/ground Pokémon.

"Go Beartic," a male trainer calls out.

"Let's go Mamoswine," calls out the other girl on the field.

"Let the battle between Champions Satoshi of Kalos and Cynthia of Sinnoh versus Danny and Charlotte of Mistralton City begin!" The red shouts.

"Quickly Beartic," Danny yells, " **Ice Beam** on Garchomp."

The icy bear fires a beam of ice towards the dragon. "Counter With **Thunderbolt** Pikachu," Satoshi says calmly.

Pikachu yells and fires a **Thunderbolt** which powers through the **Ice Beam** and hits the Beartic causing it to cry out in pain.

" **Brick Break** On Mamoswine," Cynthia calls out. The dragons claw glows white and it rushes forward.

"Stop it with **Icy Wind** ," Charlotte yells.

The big Pokémon opens its mouth and releases a breath of freezing air, Garchomp while taking damage powers through and slams its hand into the Mamoswine.

" **Take down,** " Danny yells as Beartic charges Garchomp.

"Into the air," Cynthia yells as Garchomp dodges the impact.

Garchomp flies over to its trainer "Jump on Garchomp," Satoshi says.

The little mouse smirks and jumps onto the dragons back.

"Now Garchomp," Cynthia calls out, " **Earthquake**!"

"Pikachu jump and **Thunderbolt** on the ground," Pikachu leaps off the dragons back as it slams into the ground shaking the stadium while Pikachu fires a **Thunderbolt** into the ground causing it to break more and send chunks flying at his opponents.

"Now Garchomp **Giga Impact** ," Cynthia yells.

" **Thunder** on Garchomp," Satoshi says confusing the crowd.

Pikachu strikes the dragon type enveloping it in electricity. The now electrified Garchomp rams into Beartic sending it into a wall knocking it out.

Now drained of energy Garchomp lands near its trainer to recollect itself.

" **Earthquake** ," Charlotte yells nervously.

Her Pokémon slams its front legs onto the ground causing it to shake once again.

" **Iron Tail** into the ground," Satoshi says as Pikachu's tail gains a metallic shine and gets shoved into the ground saving itself from damage.

" **Quick Attack** into **Iron Tail** ," the little yellow mouse races forward as its tail becomes metallic once again. Pikachu jumps and slams it tail into Mamoswines head knocking it down.

"Come on Mamoswine," Charlotte says worriedly for her Pokémon.

The Pokemon slowly stands before collapsing with swirls for eyes.

"And the winners are Champions Satoshi and Cynthia!"

The stands erupt into cheers for the two champions who wave and walk out after thanking their opponents.

* * *

"That was amazing Dad," Chloe says hugging the raven haired man.

"Thanks sweetie," he says with a small smile.

"So," Zep says, "What now?"

"I say," Cynthia says, "we should explore on our own before having a big dinner together."

"Sounds good to me," Max says.

"Your just saying that cause you want some time with your girl," Dean says teasingly receiving a smack from both Zep and Bonnie.

"Leave him alone Dean," Cynthia says, "just because Max can get a girlfriend and you can't doesn't mean you can pick on him."

"Someone grab an ice type," Zep chuckles, "Dean just got burned."

Dean smacks him and grumbles to himself.

The Group laugh, "Where's Jessie and James?" Tory asks.

"They went to have some relaxation time in the forest," Trip says pointing to where they went to.

"Ok then," Ash says, "have fun." With that he walks off to go look at different shops for and with Cynthia and Chloe.

Everyone else heads off in their own directions, "So what do you wanna do Zep?" Dean questions with his hands behind his head as they walk off in a random direction.

"I don't know," Zep says, "Let's hust look around until we find something interesting."

They talk about random things as they look at shops and greet fans.

"Don't we go onto single battles tomorrow?" Dean asks.

"Yeah I believe so," Zep responds, "I believe that today is doubles battles to cut the amount of trainers in half. Then there's the singles 1 on 1, then I believe it's the preliminaries where it's 3 on 3, then the finals are full 6 on 6."

"Sounds like to much work," Dean complains.

"You think walking into the kitchen for a snack when your like 5 feet away is to much work."

"Shut up," Dean grumbles.

They continue to friendly bicker with each other before bumping into someone and knocking them down.

"Oh crap," Dean says extending a hand, "So sorry about that, we weren't," hes cut off when he sees who it is. The girls they knocked over are quite beautiful in their eyes, they both have bright dark blue eyes, and one has light brown hair running down her back, while the other has blue hair running down her back but part of it is held up on both sides of her head by yellow clips.

"I-it's ok," the girl with brown hair replies, while grasping Dean's hand, and the blue haired girl grasps Zep's hand. They pull the girls to their feet.

"Once again we are really sorry for knocking down such beautiful ladies," Dean says kissing the brown girls hand and smiling at her, while Zep just smiles sweetly.

The brown haired girl blushes, "I said it's ok, my names May by the way, and this is my friend Dawn."

"Well it's very nice to meet you ladies," Dean replies, "I am Dean and this is my best friend Zepplin."

"Well we'd love to hang out," Dawn says sadly, "but are friends are waiting for us."

"Maybe we can hang out another time then," Zep says.

"Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, here," Dawn says digging into her backpack, she pulls out a paper and pen and hands it to Dean.

He writes something on it and hands rips in half before giving one piece to each girl, "May, that's my number, and that's Zep's number. So if you girls ever want to hang out, just give us a call." He winks before walking off along with Zep who smiles sweetly at them and waves, they wave back with blushes on their face.

"Wow," May whispers.

"That Zep guy is really cute and sweet, and quiet," Dawn says.

"I think Dean was cuter," May says with a blush, "He's a real charmer."

 **-x- Time skip a couple hours**

"Is this the place?" Dean asks.

Zep looks down at his watch and the map, "Yup, this is the place?"

They walk into the restaurant and spot their friends sitting at a table already and head over to them.

"What took so long?" Cynthia asks.

"Well," Zep says causing Dean to smile sheepishly, "Dean here wouldn't let me show him where to go saying he knew where this place was, so after an hour of walking around aimlessly, I took over and it took us another hour to get here."

"Good thing we told you ahead of time," Max says.

"Told you Dean would get them lost," Ash says with a smirk.

A waitress shows up, "What would you like to drink?" They order their drinks and she leaves.

"Guess what happed to us," Dean says.

"What," Paul says with a bored look.

"Well while walking me and Zep ran into two beautiful girls, and they were sweet to," he says while propping his head on his hand on the table.

"So," Drew says, "Little Dean's got a girlfriend huh?"

"Shut up," Dean says, "we're not dating," and quietly he adds, "yet."

"We barely met them though," Zep says.

"Wait a second," Cynthia says teasingly, "Is that a blush I see on your cheeks Zepplin?"

"Huh?" He says nervously with a slight blush, "N-no."

"It is," Bonnie says excitedly, "Zep actually likes a girl."

The group laugh at the twos embarrassment. "Hey," Dean says defensively, "at least we aren't hitting on every like we see like that Brock guy."

Ash laughs, "Yeah, he always was horrible at that, but it got really annoying after Kanto."

"Good thing they betrayed you though," James says, causing everyone to look at him, "if they didn't he wouldn't be Champion and he wouldn't have all of us here where we are."

"Now that you put it like that," Ash says, "your right. If they wouldn't have betrayed me I wouldn't have the friend I have now, and I would have these two beautiful women in my life," he says hugging Chloe and Cynthia.

"Awww," the group says as the two girls hug him back.

 **-X-**.

Ash hands the money to the lady at the reception desk, "Thank you for coming here to eat Mr. Satoshi."

"Thank you mam," he responds and walks out where everyone's waiting for him.

Dean looks into the night sky, "That was some good food."

"You think any food is good," Zep says with a sigh.

"Not broccoli," Dean says quickly, "Broccoli is disgusting."

The group sigh at his actions.

"What?"

"So what now?"

"I wanna go home and sleep," Dean says with a yawn.

"When don't you want to sleep?" Ash says.

"Hey," Dean says with a smile.

"He isn't the only one though," Cynthia says referring to the passed out Chloe in her arms.

"Let's go back to the hotel guys," Ash says taking Chloe from Cynthia.

Dean and Zep walk behind the group, "You think we should try and find hem tomorrow to hang out?"

"I think it could be fun," Zep says with a slight smile.

When the group reaches the hotel they pike into the elevator and ride it up to their floor, and split off to their own rooms for the night.

Ash lays Chloe down on her bed and tucks her in, "Goodnight sweetheart," he says giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Ash he leaves the room to crawl into his bed a small smile finds it's way onto Chloe's sleeping face.

* * *

 **Welp, that raps up chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it, it may not be my best work, but I'm trying to get back into it. Ur anyway, thank you for reading this story and for waiting on me. It makes me happy knowing you guys really like this story. But I should also have chapter 6 of Attack On Family up soon as well, so if your an AOT fan you should check it out. But once agin, thank you all so much for reading my stories, it makes me feel happy knowing you guys are willing to take time out of your day to read my story. So I hope you guys stay tuned and hang in there until I get chapter 4 up. Thank you so much and have a wonderful New Year!**

 **The Electric Dragon Rider, out.**


	4. Authors Note

**Hello my readers, the Electric Dragon Rider here. And don't get to excited, this is more for me to let you guys know something. Don't get any wrong ideas and thinks I'm completely forgetting about my stories, but I'm taking a break. I have a big research paper coming up, so that's going to take up quite a bit of time, and I'm also struggling slightly with my stories. So I hope you guys can bear with me and wait a while, I really want to keep going but with school I don't know if I'll have enough time. So thanks for reading my stories and I hope youve enjoyed. But I won't leave you guys hanging so, I was thinking I can do like a Q & A type of thing. So you guys can ask questions to me, or for the characters and I'll answer them. Hope you guys keep reading and stay tuned. I very much appreciate your support, and remember, don't forget, it's ok to review the chapters. And, until next time... Electric Dragon Rider out!**


	5. Chapter 4 - 1-on-1 Battles

**Hello my beloved readers, the Electric Dragon Rider here!**

 **ATTENTION! Please read the very end of this chapter I have some news for you all.**

 **And I'm back for Chapter 4! I have somewhat bad news, I go back to school on Monday, yay, and that means I'm going to be posting slower. But don't worry, I'll do my best to continuously update my stories. But thanks for your support on this story, and if you want go check out my "Attack on Family" story. And in this chapter we get into the 1 on 1 battles. And I think I'm going to have Max explain to someone how he remet Ash. So hope you keep reading, and I know I shouldn't but I'm already coming up with a sequel to this story, even though it'll be a while before it ends. So hope you stay tuned and enjoy this chapter, now. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **-X- Time Skip**

 **"Pokémon attack"**

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Telepathy"_

 **My friend Zylus helped name my OC's, and he helped with the teams.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon (sadly), but my OC's that's all I own. Now time for The Revenge of Ash. P.S. There will be some swearing, just a warning.**

* * *

As the sun rose up in the Lilly of the Valley Conference, sending the merchants into action as they set up their stalls. In the forest a stood a man with a black cloak with a 2 sparring Lucarios and two other men. "You gotta focus if you want to tap into your aura Dean."

Dean once again closes his eyes and took a deep breath, he opens his right hand and visualized an aura sphere forming in his hand. When he looked he noticed that he had indeed started to form one. "I did it," he says excitedly, "I did it."

"Now," Ash tells the brown haired male, "Focus onto steadying it."

However Dean was to exited and his aura sphere started to crackle and shake in his hand. "What," he's cut off when it shoots forward on its own and flies in an erratic fashion in the direction of the market stalls.

"Crap," Ash mumbles under his breath before shooting his own at it causing it to explode.

"We'll work on that later Dean," Ash says.

Dean looks at the ground in disappointment, "Come on Lucario," one of the bipedal Pokémon walks forward and taps on the pokeball on Deans waist.

"How'd it go bud," Ash asks his own Lucario.

 _"It went ok master,"_ Lucario responds, _"but he's still struggling to control his aura."_.

"So is Dean," Ash says, "And I thought I said to quit calling me master."

Lucario smirks before returning itself to the pokeball.

Ash sighs and walks over to the two Kalos natives, "You guys ready?"

"Yeah," the respond.

"I think match ups should be up by now," Zep says, "if not now, then soon."

"Let's go then."

 **-X-**

After reaching the Pokémon center Ash and Dean left their Lucarios with Nurse Joy for them to be checked out. "Morning boys," Cynthia says walking in with Chloe.

"Mornin Cynthia," The two Kalos natives say.

"Morning babe," Ash says with a smile as he hugs his 'daughter'.

"Your Lucario are fine," Nurse Joy says with a smile, "they just need some rest is all."

"Thank you," the two reply.

"Battle match ups are now being shown in the lobby," Joy says.

They nod and head out, Dean smiles but then frowns seeing his matchups.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asks.

"I'm happy because I get to fight Brock," he responds, "but that's the only battle I have today."

"I get to battle Misty," Zep responds with a smirk.

"Destroy them," Ash says darkly, "they hurt the worst."

"You got it Ash," they say determinedly.

Slowly their friends join them and check their match ups.

"Looks like you have a little while before your battle today Dean," Max says.

"Let's to get some breakfast," he says with a smile.

Ash laughs, "Let's go then."

 **-X-**

"That was some good food," Dean says patting his stomach.

"I'll agree there," Zep says,

"Well we better hurry if we don't want to be late for your battle," Cynthia says.

They walk over and Dean and Zep talk strategies, "So I plan to use Kirlia to get some more experience."

"The one Ash gave you?"

Dean nods, "I think after this battle I'll evolve him if he's ready."

"That'll definitely be good experience," Zep says with a smirk.

"And if I defeat him with a little Kirlia," Dean smirks, "he'll definitely be humiliated. And to help out, I'll try and file him up a bit."

"Just don't do to much," Zep warns, "you don't want to be kicked from the tournament for harassment."

"I won't," Dean says with a smirk and walks into his waiting area while everyone else heads to the stands. He tosses a pokeball and a Pokémon with green legs, and hair, and a white shirt and shirt with red horns appear.

"Kirl?" the Pokémon asks.

"Hey Kirlia," Dean says, "I'm using you for this battle, so I need you be prepared. We're going up against one of the traitors, so the opponent might be stronger, but I'm counting on you to humiliate him. Ok?"

The Pokemon nods with a smile. "Good," he smiles and returns the Pokémon.

 **-X-**

"Let the battle between Brock Stone of Pewter City and Dean of the Kalos Elite Four begin," the ref calls out, "Trainers please send out your Pokemon."

"Crush him Kirlia," Dean says sending out his small Pokemon.

"Go Steelix," Brock says.

"Use **Brick Break** ," Dean says.

"Stop it with **Iron Tail** ," Brock calls out.

" **Teleport** ," Dean says with a smirk.

The little Kirlia disappears as Brock's Steelix slams its tail into the ground.

Kirlia reappears above the metal snake Pokemon's head, smashing its glowing hand into Steelix. The Steelix groans in pain from the hit causing Brock to growl in annoyance.

" **Dig** ," Brock says.

"Keep guard Kirlia," Dean says, "When you think it's coming use **Teleport** again."

The Steelix appears and tries to slam into the small Pokemon, and manages to hit its leg as it teleported away. " **Psychic**."

The metal snake is surrounded in a blue hue as it is lifted into the air, "Explode it," Dean says as the hue around Steelix grows brighter before it explodes sending the steel Pokemon to the ground.

Brock growls again seeing his strongest Pokemon getting beaten by a little Kirlia. "What's the matter Brock?" Dean taunts, "to busy thinking about how to get in another girls pants instead of the battle?"

Brock growls " **Dig**."

"Upset I said that?" Dean asks knowing Kirlia will teleport when needed, "My good buddy Ash, used to tell me about you," Brock flinches and freezes upon hearing that name, "he used to tell me all about your fails at love from Kanto all the way to Sinnoh. It was quite funny, he would also tell me about how he looked up to you like a brother."

Brock growls, then freezes feeling slightly guilty.

"It's a real shame he passed away," Dean says with mock sadness, "I would've liked to congratulate him on his progress during Kalos."

Brock growls knowing that his opponent was just trying to mess with him. "Use **Iron Head** into **Iron Tail**."

Before Kirlia can react Steelix appears from the ground in front it smashing its steel head into it's stomach launching it backwards before smashing it once again with it's hardened tail. Kirlia cries out in pain after getting hit from two super effective moves and being thrown into the wall. Kirlia drops from the indentation it made upon contact and lands on the ground in a crouch.

"Hit it again before it can recover," Brock calls out angrily.

Steelix's head hardens over and rushes over to the injured Kirlia, "Kirlia!" Dean calls out, "Use **Teleport**!"

Before Kirlia can execute the move its smashed into the wall by Steelix, the bigger Pokemon pulls back before smashing it again but with its tail gain. It towers over the injured Pokemon. "Kirlia!"

" **Hyper Beam** ," Brock says angrily causing the crowd to gasp, knowing that if that move hits Kirlia would most likely not survive.

"Kirlia!" Dean calls out in distress, he tries to return his Pokemon to its ball, but the beam of red energy is blocked by Steelix. Making a split second decision, Dean abandons his trainer box and runs over to his Pokemon calling out its name in distress. He leaps over Steelix's tail as it tries to swat him away and jumps over his Pokemon curling his body around it with hopes to protect him.

The beam is fired before anyone can react and an explosion along with the pained scream of Dean is heard. Zep is the first of Dean's friends to jump over the wall and rush over to the injured trainer. He is soon followed by the rest including May and Dawn. The two girls make their way over to the injured trainer, while Ash makes his way towards Brock.

"I'll kill you!" he yells, "I'll kill you for this."

Before he can charge the man Paul and Trip rush over and grab his arms, "Let me go!"

The others hurry over to Ash hoping to calm him down.

"Is he ok?" May asks worriedly.

"Unless I can get him to a hospital I don't know," Zep says as he rips off part of Dean's tattered shirt before wrapping it around his back hoping to stop the blood flow. May takes off her bandanna and wraps it over a gash on his forehead.

Zep quickly grabs one of Deans Poke balls and tosses it revealing Dean's Gardevoir. "Gardevoir," Zep says urgently, "I need you to teleport us to the hospital asap."

The Pokemon nods and her eyes glow blue before teleporting the 4 humans to the hospital. "I NEED A DOCTOR NOW!" Zep calls out urgently.

A few nurses rush over and see the unconscious and injured Dean. "I need a medical bed stat," a nurse calls out as a team of Doctors rush out of the emergency care unit. They load the injured teen onto the bed and wheel him away behind the doors they came from. "We'll do everything we can," a nurse says, "So explain what happened."

"He was battling in the tournament when his opponent became aggressive and tried to kill Dean's Pokemon," Zep starts.

"But before his opponents Pokemon could finish off his with a Hyper Beam he ran forward and curled his body around his Pokemon's in hopes of saving its life," May finishes seeing Zep pause in speaking.

"Ok," the nurse says writing what she was told on a clip boar before disappearing behind the doors Dean was taken through.

"Get Kirlia healed please," Zep says handing the pokeball to the two girls. They nod and run out of the doors to heal the Pokemon. Zep makes his way to the waiting area and takes a seat before burying his head in his hands and softly crying. A few minutes later Zep gets a text from an unknown number, "We're going to stay here while Kirlia gets healed. Let us know when you get an update on Dean. - Dawn" He replies with a quick "ok". About 10 minutes later Chloe runs into the hospital and over to Zep. She hugs onto him as Cynthia comes running after her.

"Is Uncle Dean going to be ok?"

"I don't know Chloe," Zep says sadly, "He's been in there for around 15 minutes."

"We'll find out soon enough Chloe," Cynthia says taking a seat next to Zep.

 **-X-**

About five minutes after Chloe and Cynthia showed up, Ash and the rest of the group show up.

"Any word on his condition?" Ash asks.

Zep shakes his head sadly, causing the group to look down sadly and take a seat around the room.

 **-X-**

20 minutes after Ash showed up a doctor walks out of the emergency care unit. "May I please speak to the one who brought in Dean?"

Zep quickly stands up and walks towards the doctor, "How is he Doc?"

"He'll live," the doctor says causing the group to sigh in relief.

"How's his condition?" Ash asks.

"We managed to stitch his back and stopped to blood flow. He also has a broken arm, a few cracked ribs, and some spinal damage that will heal over time, but he'll have to take a prescription medicine to ease the pain."

"Will he be able to return to the tournament," Max asks.

"Sadly no," the doctor says, "because of his back he is to stay bedridden for the duration of the tournament unless he is approved by us to leave. And he will have to take some physical therapy to help his back heal once he's up."

"Thank you doctor," Cynthia says.

"When can we see him?" Chloe asks.

"He is being transported to a room right now," the doctor says, "so in a few minutes I'll take you all to his room."

"Thank you doctor," Ash says taking a seat once again.

 **-X-**

A few minutes later the doctor returned and told the group to follow. The packed into elevator and soon arrived on the fourth floor. The walked to the end of the hall and entered a room. Open entering the room the first thing the noticed was the pale, passed out Dean laying on a white bed under a thick, fuzzy blanket. He had a tube running from his wrist to a machine which was displaying different rates about his body. On the other side was a heart rate monitor beeping steadily. On the far side of the room was a window taking up the length of the wall, showing a great view of the tournamnet field and the ocean. Zep walked over and grabbed a chair from the corner and sat next to Dean, he was soon joined by Ash, Cynthia, and Chloe, as the rest sat on the bench under the window.

That sat in silence as they look on their injured friend. His skin was paled, but not to an extreme, he had a bandage wrapped around his forehead, his left arm was in a cast, and his torso was wrapped up. The only sounds that filled the room were the beeping of the monitor next to Dean, Dean's quiet ragged breaths, and the soft breathing of everyone else in the room.

After sitting in the room for a while everyone slowly left the room, leaving the people closest to Dean left.

"Come on Chloe," Cynthia says, "Let's go get your uncle some flowers."

The girl nods and walks out with the blonde. "I'm heading to the police station to see how long I can get Brock locked up for."

"I'm going to," Zep says standing up, "those bastard will pay for what they've done."

Ash nods and the two males leave their sleeping friend alone.

 **-X-**

"Time to take this bitch down," Zep says coldly as he grabs a poke ball and walks into the stadium.

Ash nods and heads into the stands to watch the battle.

Zep walks onto the field and spots Misty waving to her friends and blowing kisses to her boyfriend.

"If you done being sappy let's get this over with," he says annoyed.

Misty rolls her eyes. "Let the battle between Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City And Zepplin Pierce of the Kalos Elite Four Begin,"The ref says, "Trainers, please select your Pokémon."

"Misty chooses Starmie," Misty calls sending out her starfish like Pokémon.

"Let's go Venasaur," Zep says sending out the Kanto grass starter, "Be fierce for Pierce."

"Start off with **Psychic** ," Misty says. The gem of the water/psychic type Pokémon glows before a pink hue surrounds Venasaur.

"Stop her with **Vine Whip** ," Zep says annoyed as his Pokémon easily breaks the psychic move and whips its opponent with the super effective move.

" **Rapid Spin** ," Misty calls as her Pokemon starts to spin rapidly and head towards Venasaur.

Zep sighs, "No reason for this," he raises his wrist, "but lets do it." He taps the mega stone in his bracelet, a white aura strings out of the bracelet in four streams before going green and connecting with the band around Venasaur's leg. "With the bond we share, let our hearts become one. Gather strength from my own, AND MEGA EVOLVE!" A bright flash of light follows and when it disappears Venasaur has undergone another evolution. Its skin has become a lighter blue green than before, with 3 dark teal spots between its eyes and a pink flower on its forehead. The flower on its back has grown a few more big pink petals, while the base of the flower has gotten thicker. the leaves now stick out and hang down off the trunk, with four blueish leaves underneath them on its back. It also has four vines hanging above each green leaf.

"Take her down with **Razor Leaf** ," Zep says. The big Pokemon shakes its back as leafs fall out and it whips them towards Starmie at a fast pace. The super effective move hits knocking the star Pokemon back. " **Solar Beam**."

A small ball of energy forms above Venasaur's flower," **Ice Beam** quickly," Misty calls out urgently. The back part of Starmie spins as a ball of ice appears before shooting out a beam of it at the large grass/poison Pokemon.

"Release," Zep says with a bored tone. The **Solar Beam** fires ripping through the **Ice Beam** and hitting Starmie causing an explosion sending the water/psychic Pokemon into the wall as it's gem looses its glow signifying it's knocked out.

"Starmie is unable to battle," the ref says as Venasaur reverted back to normal, "therefore. The winner is Zepplin Pierce of the Kalos Elite Four."

Zep walks out as the crowd explodes into cheers. Misty stops her foot and storms out, mad that she lost.

 **-X-**.

After a short walk Zep, Chloe, Ash, and Cynthia walk into the elevator and ride it up to the fourth floor. When the elevator opens they walk to the end of the hall and open the door to Dean's room. They see the t.v. on showing the results of Zep's battle. Dean looks over and sees his closest friends, "Hey guys," he says with a pained smile.

"Uncle Dean," Chloe says running over and climbing into the bed to hug her uncle.

"Hey Chloe," he says hugging her back with his good arm.

"Nice to see you awake," Ash says with a smile.

"Yeah," he responds, "I woke up just in time to watch Zep's match start. Nice job by the way."

"Thanks," Zep says with a smirk, "How you feeling?"

"Fantastic," he replies sarcastically while rolling his eyes, "just peachy."

The five laugh, "I hurt."

"You took quite the hit there," Cynthia says.

"How's Kirlia?" Dean asks.

"I ran him to the Pokecenter after dropping you off here," Zep says in a partial lie, "I'll check on him when we leave."

"Thanks bro," he says with a smile, he lays back down, and yawns, "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Sleep well Dean," they respond and walk out of the room the let their friend have his peace.

 **-X-**

A knock on the door sounds through the room, "It's open," Dean calls out as he continues to watch tv.

The door opens revealing a smiling brunette and blue haired girl. "Hey Dean," May says walking over to the bed with some flowers and a balloon, "How you feeling?"

"Sore," he responds, "very sore."

"I bet," Dawn says, "that was a hard hit you took."

"So I've been told," Dean says, "so what made you come visit?"

"Zep text us saying that you woke up," May says, "So we thought we'd come visit."

"You know," Dean says, "We never got to hang out like we planned."

"Your right," May says, "wanna chat for a while?"

"Sorry but I'm busy, " Dean says sarcastically.

The two girls laugh, "Very funny Dean," May says with an eye roll.

 **-X-**

So the girls and Dean sit around for about an hour or so just chatting and getting to know each other. " We better get going," Dawn says to May.

"Bye girls," Dean says smiling as Dawn walks out.

"Bye Dean," the bluenette says, "hope you get better soon."

"Bye Dean," May says, she kisses his forehead and quickly rushes out of the room blushing.

Dean stares at the closed door dumbfounded with a blush on his cheeks, "Did she just?"

He continues to stare for a few minutes before smiling, "So cute," he whispers to himself, before returning to watching tv.

 **-X-**.

Throught the next couple of days Dean had many visitors, all from his friends and a couple from May and Dawn. He enjoyed when someone came to visit, it took his mind off the fact that he couldn't do anything, but was bored when they left. The days went by his friends battling random trainers, but surprisingly, none faced the traitors or each other yet. And today was the last day for the 1v1 battles.

"So who's battling today?" Dean asks.

"I believe Paul and Trip are battling each other," Zep says.

"I'm battling Tory as well," Chloe pipes into the conversation.

"So little Chloe's battling her boyfriend?" Dean says teasingly.

"W-what?" she says quickly with a blush, "I'm not, we're, he's not my boyfriend."

"Mmhmm," Zep says, "anyway," he says taking attention away from Chloe, "Cynthia is battling some random trainer again, and I think that's all."

"Cool," Dean says, "Definitely looking forward to Paul and Trips match, as well as yours Chloe."

"You need to get going for your match Chloe," Ash tells his daughter.

"Bye Uncle Dean," Chloe says sending out her Gardevoir and teleporting herself, Ash, Zep, and Cynthia away to the stadium.

Chloe quickly makes her way into the stadium and onto the field.

She looks across the field and sees her opponent, "Good luck Tory!" She calls out to him waving.

"You to Chloe," he calls back.

"Let the battle between Tory of the Hoenn Elite Four and Chloe of the Kalos Elite Four begin," the ref calls out, " Trainers please select your Pokémon."

"Let's go Torkoal," Tory says sending out the fiery turtle Pokémon.

"Shine bright Gardevoir," Chloe calls out sending out her shiny Gardevoir, the crowd gasps and cheers loudly at the appearance of the shiny.

"Start off with **Flamethrower** ," Tory calls out.

"Dosge then use **Psychic** ," Chloe counters, her shiny Pokémon teleports out of the way of the **Flamethrower** and lifts Torkoal with **Psychic**. Gardevoir starts to slam Torkoal, into the ground and soon tosses it to the side before teleporting to her trainer.

"Torkoal," Tory calls out, "Use Overheat." The Fire type Pokémon opens it mouth and send out a burst of flames straight for Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir," Chloe calls out, " **Psychic** to divert the **Overheat**." Gardevoir's eyes glow blue and the flames stop in their tracks surrounded by a blue hue, and is thrown to the side, as it connects with the wall it splits off sending flames everywhere.

" **Shadow Ball** ," Chloe calls. Gardevoir forms a dark purple ball of energy in her hands before launching it at her opponent. Before Torkoal can dodge its hit with a Shadow Ball, knocking it back a couple feet.

" **Flamethrower**."

"Rapid fire **Shadow Ball** ," as Torkoal fires out a stream of flames, Gardevoir fires **Shadow Ball** after **Shadow Ball**.

Slowlt the **Shadow Balls** over power the **Flamethrower** and hit Torkoal. After each hit smoke is thrown into the air, after about 5 **Shadow Balls** a cloud of smoke hovers over Torkoal. As the smoke fades it reveals Torkoal laging on the ground with swirls for eyes.

"And the winner is Chloe of the Kalos Elite Four," the ref calls out causing Chloe to smile and the crowd to cheer.

 **-X-**

"Let the battle between Paul Shinji and Trip Shooty of the Hoenn Elite Four begin," the ref says, "Trainers please select your Pokémon."

"Torterra, stand by for battle," Paul says sending out his starter.

"Let's go Chandelure," Trip says.

"Start off with **Flamethrower** ," Trip calls out,

"Use **Stone Edge** ," Paul says casually.

Chandelure flies back a bit and fires a stream of flames at the grass starter of Sinnoh, while Torterra rears up and stomps into front legs onto the ground causing stones to pop up out of the ground and rip through the **Flamethrower** and connect with Chandelure and knock it down.

"While it down Use Earthquake," Paul says.

Torterra stomps the ground once agin causing it to shake and damage Chandelure who has yet to get up.

Chandelure cries out it pain as the super effective move hits it, " **Shadow Ball**."

Chandelure levitates itself back into the air and forms a ball of purple ghostly energy before firing it at Torterra who is to slow to dodge.

" **Flame Charge** ," flames cover the Chandelure and it charges at Torterra.

Paul smirks, as Chandelure gets closer. "Grab it with **Crunch**."

Torterra grunts in pain as the flames from Chandelure burn its mouth. "Throw it to the ground and use **Frenzy Plant**."

Torterra roars and stomps the ground causing massive green vines to jut out form the ground and race towards Chandelure. " **Flamethrower**."

Chandelure weakly shoots flames at the oncoming tendrils of grass but the quickly slice through it and wrap around Chandelure and squeeze it.

Chandelure weakly cries out before going limp with swirls for eyes, "Chandelure is unable to battle," he points to Paul, "Therefore Paul of the Hoenn Elite Four is the winner!" The two challengers walk out of the stadium and meet up with the rest of the group.

"Nice job Paul," Max says.

"You better stay in until I can kick you ass," Ash says with a smirk.

"You're on," Paul says smirking, "But you better not lose to your lovely lady.

"It'll be us in the final match," Ash says confidently, "and I'm not going down with out a fight."

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 4. Now for my announcement, I'm sorry... but I think I'm leaving this story. I know you all enjoy it, and I'm glad you do, but I don't have the drive to keep going. Instead of straight up abandoning it, I think I'm planning to give it up for adoption. If you want to help me out and continue this story please pm me, and I'll think about it and if I give the okay, I'll give youths details for what I had planned. But I'm not planning on giving up writing, I still love it, but I'm currently working an a personal story project, and as much as I want to I won't post it here because I don't have any category to put it under. But I think I'm going to move onto some Fairy Tail stories, so if I do go check those out for me. So once again thank you all for supporting me, and as much as it pains me to say this here, this may be the good bye for this story.**

 **Until next time, Electric Dragon Rider... out.**


	6. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hello my readers, the Electric Dragon Rider here! And I have an important announcement... I'm completely leaving this story. I know you all enjoyed it, but it's not dead yet! I have been asked by a fellow fanfic writer if they can adopt this story, and I have agreed, they said they want to do their own version, and only want to add one character. I have great hopes they will do great with my story, and I also am asking for you guys and gals to go check out their own account and read their stories.**

 **Thank you Crusherboy93 for adopting my story, I can wait to see what you'll do with it. And thank you for taking over for me, I hope I can return to fixing my AOT fanfic, but only time will tell. Thanks for the continued love and support. Now please show that same love and support to Crusherboy93 after he takes over the story for me. So until next time my great readers...**

 **Electric Dragon Rider, out!**


End file.
